


【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends-第二章

by Rostock



Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rostock/pseuds/Rostock
Summary: Spock确定爱荷华还算满意，而Kirk造了点东西。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622113
Kudos: 1





	【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends-第二章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Good For Legends, Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131415) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



Spock没等多久就知道了Kirk的临别礼物究竟是什么，某个午后，Kirk突然出现在他门口，把一个花盆塞进他怀里。

“你可得对它小心点。”他说。

“你为什么送我植物？”Spock问，跟上径直走进屋里的Kirk。

“这是一盆兰花。”Kirk解释。不过不太像是在解释。他的目光环视着Spock的家，观察着一切细节。Kirk从没来过这——更何况Spock从没告诉过他地址。这大概不算犯罪，但是这实在使人不安。

“我确信，兰花是需要精心保养的植物。”

“我以为你会喜欢的。”Kirk说。直到现在他还没看过Spock一眼。

Spock小心地把花放在桌上。“它非常美丽，”他顺着Kirk的意思说，“但是如果它需要悉心照料，我不认为它能存活很久。”

Kirk倚在桌边，手插在兜里。“你养不好植物？”

Spock的确养不好，但这不是重点。“我不太愿意为任何——精致的事物承担责任。”但是他忍不住伸出一只手指，描摹着花茎优美的轮廓。他说花很美丽并不是在讨好Kirk，花是杏黄色的，在花心逐渐变为殷红，华丽优雅而又生机盎然。假如这是一幅画，他会把它挂在卧室或者客厅，好能让他时时看到，久久观赏。

“这不难，真的。”Kirk说。他抬头瞄了Spock一眼，满面含笑，并不是Spock见过的那种笑容。“我可以教你，给你上几堂课。在你回旧山之前，你会成为专家的。”

Spock的手指拂过一片花瓣，它如丝般柔滑。他心不在焉地答应了，估量着他窗台上的空地，开始想象兰花在灿烂的阳光下会是什么样子。

* * * *

几天之后，他提交了正式的调职申请。Johnson警长对着PADD咳了好一会，还是批准了申请，而实际上他说，“这太糟糕了，探长。我刚适应你那详细得要死的60页报告。”

他急不可耐地等待了3天，最后突然收到了来自Eliza Sideman警长——他最喜欢的前上司——的通讯消息。但是只有一句“请尽快向IDD总部报到并述职。”Spock在终端前皱起了眉头，然后制定了行程。

过去一年他去过旧金山那么多次，而这是他调职到中西部分局之后第一次走进IDD的大门。之前他都是在联邦会议室以及集会大厅为即将到来的审判作证——已经5次了。偶尔会有一个舰队军官到场，在角落里做着记录，尽量避开Spock的目光。而大多数时候他面对的都是律师们、官僚们、代表们，以及Imbelk大使，亘古不变的，笑里藏刀的Imbelk大使。

IDD大楼不像联邦大楼那样金碧辉煌，不过它们建造于22世纪同期，保留了那个时代优雅繁复的风格，有着高耸入云的尖顶。在中西部呆了这么久，这种直冲云霄的规模几乎有点吓人。IDD的一座辅楼就可以装下好几座Riverside警局了。

他敲响了Sideman警长的门，她抬起头看见他，瞬间绽开笑容。“噢我的天哪！”她说，从桌边站起来，张开双臂迎接他，“见到你真是太高兴了。我还以为事到如今他们早把你吊在地牢里，准备好铁处女[1]了呢。”她探过身子，关上了他身后的门。

从他们的接触中，他只感知到她的担忧与欢喜都是真心的，而她的背有点酸痛。他朝她笑了笑，说，“我只是有点擦伤，长官。很高兴见到你。”

“坐下，快坐下。我觉得你好像又长个了，小子。”

“现在我占了更多空间，”他说，“爱荷华有种让人扩张的作用。”

“是啊，我听说鸡翅膀的故事了。”她在桌子后面坐下，桌上的报告、PADD还有家庭照片堆成了山，他坐直身子也只能从最顶上看到她的脸。“我想和你面对面谈谈，我就是对通讯器有点疑神疑鬼的。”

“我能理解，”Spock说，“而且我很愿意过来。你大概知道——”

“你提交了调职申请。我昨天收到的，IDD外联部每一个多管闲事的秘书都在上面留了几个油乎乎的手印子。”这句话是个比喻，因为调职申请是电子版的。“不过我觉得由我来告诉你是最好的。”

他竭力放松身体，靠在椅子上。“是的。”

然后是一段漫长的沉默，警长很明显在搜肠刮肚地措辞，他很熟悉她的行事风格，于是一动没动。“我不希望你回旧金山，Spock。不是我不 _希望_ 你回来，”她话中有话地澄清道，“而是我不希望你 _回来_ 。”她顿住了。“好吧，这等于没说。”

Spock张开嘴，但她举起一只手，于是他又闭上了。

“你一走IDD就把案子转手给了联邦，他们要求的，而他们一直在尽力把整个事情归结于一次外交……事故。”她注意到他的表情，呼了口气，“是的，没错，那就是他们干的事。你比任何人都清楚。”她斟酌着语句，摆着手像是要概括他过去的所有经历，“Imbelk大使杀了DiPalma，而他们不打算否认——他们不能。假如这是其它任何人，他早就进监狱了。”

“但他没有。”

“是的。Ulnasia人正——他们正拿这件事作为停止和平协议谈判的借口。联邦认为他们会转而投靠罗慕兰人，或者克林贡人。”

“那么为什么不直接把他交给他的母星监禁？”Spock问。尽管这个想法令他恐惧，他很熟悉政治——权宜之计往往倾轧于公平之上。他在这方面的深切体会大多由这个案子得来。

Joseph DiPalma曾是联邦外交部的实习生，作为外星大使助手，在接受事无巨细的培训之后被委派到Ulnasia大使馆。Imbelk大使由于他未经允许就说话而杀死了他。

“由于你去年誓死抵抗的行为，这不可能了。违反我的命令、Rigg指挥官的命令以及总统的命令让你这案子有了太多关注度。”警长说，“而且，虽然我知道你不相信我，但是联邦是明事理的，他确实杀了那个男孩。他们永远不打算抹杀这一点。”

Spock并不同意，但他没说出来。“那么我想说，我不能理解为什么你认为我必须远离旧金山。”

“因为一场审判意味着Imbelk有赢的可能性。而把 _你_ 也推上审判席是他 _能够_ 打赢这官司的唯一方法。假如你在这里，就会被无休无止地传召，一次又一次地录口供。辩护团会盘问你的逮捕记录，盘问你的家人，盘问你的过去。他们会找机会给你重重一击——你已经被传唤了差不多四十次了，你不知道？”

“我——”Spock顿住了，“我不知道。”

“Johnson警长比我还混球，给我省了不少麻烦，他一直回绝他们，说中西部分局缺了你不行。”警长笑了，“别一有人对你好你就一脸惊诧，小子。一点都不好看。让你像一条鱼似的。”

Spock皱起了眉。

“唯一能打赢官司的方法就是让你离得越远越好。假如可以把你放到进取号上跟着她出深空任务，我会的，可她还有两年才能启航，而不管大使们要花多长时间启动审判，到那时候也总该解决了。”她叹了口气，“你要是真的想回IDD，我可以把你放到别的船上去。天知道那上面我们还需要多少人。” 她简洁地点了点头，很明显是在示意整个太空，“Tellar主星上大概很快也会有空缺了。或者见鬼的，要是爱荷华不合你意，你可以调到地球上任何一个地方去。”

“不，爱荷华完全适合我。”Spock说。

她笑了。Spock注意到她金发里藏着几根银丝。“很好。还有，听着：等一切都结束了，你在这儿还有工作，好吗？”Spock点点头，而她补充道，“但是只有等一切都 _结束_ 了，你在这才有工作。”

* * * *

他在自幼便熟悉的街道上无意识地徘徊了一个小时之后联系了Nyota。他没真的指望她能回复，毕竟这是周三中午，她毫无疑问正在忙于课业。但是她回应了他，并约在他们都很喜欢的一家餐馆见面。“出了什么事？”他们落座几分钟之后她问道。

“你是怎么知道有事情发生的？”Spock问。她不停地转着手里的水杯，手指绞在杯柄上。

“因为这是我们认识以来的第一次，你没有提前至少三天通知我要和我见面。”她说。

“哦。”他很想知道，这是在说他很可靠，还是暗示了某种不太令人满意的特质。“关于我回旧金山的计划，我希望和你谈谈。”

“好啊。”她说，眼睛依然盯着她的杯子。

“几天前我向IDD提交了转职申请。我和Sideman探长谈过了，她负责确定我的职位，而她通知我——”

“你不会搬回来？”她猜测道。

“正确。”他说。

她点点头。服务生走了过来，但是Spock发现自己毫无点单的热情。Nyota抬眼望着服务生，说，“我们能过一会再点单么？”

Spock看着服务生走向了下一张桌子，他不太情愿面对Nyota的目光。当他最终看向她的时候，她已经重新低头注视着桌子了。“这么说你不会搬回旧金山，而我几个月内就要开始第一次星舰轮转，而那之后……”她靠进沙发里，依然伸长手臂胡乱摆弄着她的水杯。

刹那间Spock感到自己的胃拧成了一团，似乎马上就要吐出来。“我不确定我听懂了你的意思。”这话不全是谎言，但是绝非诚实。

Nyota深呼吸了一次。“Spock。”

“我了解你一直在期待我的调职，并且能体会到你对现状的沮丧，但是我觉得你应该知道，我对这个决定完全无能为力。IDD目前没办法为我在这个城市提供职位，而我确信正是我在——”

“Spock——”

“我在旧金山的出现很可能导致一个危险的罪犯被释放，他已经杀了一个人而且无疑会再次杀人，因为要达到他的——”

“ _Spock_ 。”她放下了杯子，抓住了他的手，在那一瞬间他感觉到了 _依然想吻他/我们没法为彼此牺牲任何东西/还想看他多笑笑/他的归处在别处_ 。

他眨眨眼，她仍和他十指交缠，不过现在她望向了他。

“我明白了。”他说着，松开了手。

“那个，听我说两句。”她深呼吸了一下，“我觉得我们都很喜欢这段关系是因为它……游离其外。我们不是彼此生活的一部分，我们是彼此生活的 _休整_ 。”

她定定地望了他一会，转开了视线，双臂交叉在胸前，紧紧地抱着自己。一天中的第二次，沉默降临。

“我是真的喜欢你。非常喜欢。但是……你注定在地球上度过余生。你是个好警察，我知道你前途似锦——你已经很出名了，作为逮捕了大使的人。总有一天你会抓个Tribble，或者一艘飞船之类的。”她的笑容转瞬即逝，“但是我也面对着我的未来，而这一年已经——我是行动队的，你知道的吧？”Spock点点头。“我已经决定申请进取号上的职位了。如果我猜得没错，我毕业就会是上尉军衔。但是——我们永远不会在同一时空。所以或许你留在爱荷华并不完全是件坏事。”她咬着嘴唇，说，“实际上，我并不是说我希望分手。”

“你是在说我们从没有真正在一起过。”Spock说。

她笑了笑，他发现有时微笑真的不合时宜。“就连我们在同一个房间的时候都没有过。”她承认。

* * * *

当他回到公寓的时候已经是深夜了。他挂外套的时候，发现厨房桌子上随意地丢着一件皮夹克。

Kirk说过周末可能会过来，为了确认他的礼物没有被太阳晒死，或者干死，或者发生上百件Spock已经学到的会发生在一株没人管的兰花身上的事。由于Sideman警长的约见， Spock本以为会在旧金山好好享受一个漫长的周末，于是心不在焉地答应下来，毕竟孤零零的三天对于如此脆弱的生物有点太长了。可此时距离他坐上穿梭机还不到六个小时，Kirk不可能来的这么早。

而当他穿过通向卧室的走廊，Kirk就在那里，小心翼翼地坐在他床边，望向窗外。他弓着背，双手握拳支在被子里。Spock看不见他的脸。他在想是否应该回到前门，大点声地打开门再关上。或者他应该清清嗓子，或者用别的方法表示他在这。但是他只是站在那望着Kirk弯起的脊背，什么都没做。

“你回来早了。”过了一分钟Kirk说。Spock会期待从任何人那里听到尴尬或是罪恶感，但是Kirk从不擅于表达羞耻。他甚至都没站起来，只是转过脸面向Spock，下巴搁在右肩上，“忘带牙刷了？”

“我在我母亲旧金山的房子里留了一套洗漱用具，”Spock说，走进门来，“你在这做什么？”

Kirk这下站了起来，转过身抚平Spock的被角。“你这的日落更好看。”他说。这是典型的Kirk式回答，用一个完全不是答案的答案。事实上，这整个偶遇感觉——太过熟悉。Kirk在一个他本不该在的地方，做着本不该做的事。或许他找了个工作，不再每周被逮捕一次，但是他的本性还是一个调调，如此一成不变地容易预测。

“那旧山怎么样？”Kirk说。

“它叫做旧金山，”Spock打断他，“请离开我的卧室。”

Kirk皱起了眉，“对不起，我只是——”

“是的，我很清楚你为什么在这。但是，那不再有必要了。”

“出什么事了？”Kirk问，走近了一点。他看上去好奇多于关心，“你脸色不太好。”

“你要做什么？”Spock问他。他从没问过Kirk这个问题，而一瞬间，他近乎绝望地害怕听到答案。

Kirk站的太近了。但他只是说“我不知道。”而那无论如何都不在他意料之中，“你呢？”

“我想要一个人静静。”

有好一会Spock以为Kirk会和他争论，或者大笑，或者什么——新举动。他等了很久，而Kirk一直凝视着他。

可是最后他点了点头，从Spock身边擦过，他身体的火热就好像是按在他胸口的一只手。Spock闭上了眼睛，只渴望着一件事：拉住Kirk，让他明白一切。但他从小就被教导过，永远不要道歉。

Spock听见门被关上了，而他脑海里只有一件事：Kirk说谎了——这里的日落看上去平淡无奇。

* * * *

又过了一周他回到旧金山，去参加审判的公开辩护。他觉得他义不容辞地应该见证这一切，尽管他的出席并非必要。Imbelk大使拒绝出庭，并得到了与审判程序有关的拜占庭协定准许，然而他的随从们倾巢出动，毫无疑问会告知他Spock的出现。

晚上当他离开时，他模模糊糊地想着要不要到他母亲的住所过夜，这时他听到了他的名字，带着Ulnasia语标志性的古怪回音和扭曲频率。他转过身，一个身影逐渐靠近。

“探长，又见面了。”他认出她是Ornees，Imbelk大使的首席助手，但是对于大多数人来说，她看上去和任何天蓝皮肤白头发的Ulnasia人完全一样。“我希望你现在听我说。”

Spock颔首，他仍记得在与Ulnasia人对话时得到的教训，此刻他作出的任何回应都将被视为对她的拒绝。他等待着。

“Imbelk大人希望能回到他自己的家乡，他自己的人民中间。你阻碍了他。”

是他自己的行为阻碍了他，但Spock没有说出来。

“我希望知道你为什么这么做。你可以讲话了。”

Spock斟酌着他的回答。“Imbelk大使来到联邦之前就知道他不会在他的人民中间，”他说，“我们的法律与你们的不同，而当它们被触犯，结果并不由犯罪者决定。你可以讲话了。”

“也不是由受害者决定——因为Imbelk已经杀了他——而是你，一个在他们的关系中毫无立场的人。你作出干涉的决定对我们来说是最奇怪的，而你并未使我们理解。不过我学习了很多地球文化，我希望能就Imbelk大人的自由与你做个交易。你可以讲话了。”

“即使在地球，行贿也是犯罪。”Spock平和地评述道，“你可以讲话了。”

那个女性的脸部构造与类人生物并不一样，那上面有表情，但是很难读懂。Spock确信这次她被激怒了。“地球上有很多法律，就算是你们的人也经常触犯。我们无法理解任何人都能触犯的法律有什么意义。如果没法贿赂你，那我希望告知你，我们会很愿意为了释放Imbelk大使而伤害你或者你爱的人。你可以讲话了。”

“威胁同样是不可取的，”Spock说，他不得不压下脑中咆哮着的愤怒集中精力，“你可以讲话了。”

“在这个星球上我大概对你无话可说了。我希望某天你能来我的星球，在那里我可以畅所欲言。我说完了。”然后她离开了，旁若无人地径直穿过了人群。

* * * *

想置Spock于死地的人能列出一长串名单来。当他申请警校的时候，他被要求提交个人简史，特别是可能影响他的反应或是观点的重大事件。他还记得他走进一个乱七八糟的办公室，在一个一脸狐疑的女人对面落座。

“有347个人由于私怨想要置你于死地？”她盘问道。

Spock小心地耸耸肩，提醒自己过一会要放松一下肩膀。“我让人印象深刻。”他说。

女人大笑着摇头。“Sideman警长，”她自我介绍道，“我看好你，小子。”

从那时起名单一直在增加，而当他母亲与舰队签下雇佣保镖的合同之后，这就不只是因为她的缘故，而也与Spock的职位有关了。可是这一次不太一样，Ulnasia人已经声明，他们从不作无意义的威胁。

“Spock，”Amanda叹了口气，把盘子放在餐桌上，“我很清楚。但是记住，那些人从你出生就开始恨我，甚至比那还要早几年。”

“尽管如此，”Spock说，“我仍然希望看到你的最新档案细节，并且我会向IDD写申请要求增加保镖。”他把刀叉和汤匙成套摆好，然后跟着他母亲回到了厨房。

“电脑，一碗正餐沙拉，Grayson三号。”她说，等复制机做好后把碗拿出来。“拿着，”她坚定地说，把碗递给他，“拿到餐厅去。你想喝点什么？”

“柠檬汁，谢谢。”他补充道，“如果你能将此次恐吓告知Nyota，我将非常感激。Imbelk大使已经说的很清楚了，任何被认为与我亲近的人都会有危险，而我不希望她受到伤害。”

“这种事由你告诉她似乎更好一点，”他母亲说，把他赶进了餐厅。

“你会比我更早见到Nyota。”他说着，坐了下来。

“是嘛。”

“是的。”

在Spock为他母亲和他自己分配食物的时候，交谈暂停了一会。然后，“我们做个交易，”Amanda说，“我会告诉Nyota，甚至会任由你把我的保镖再弄哭一次——”

“我确定你夸大了Samson探员与我交谈后的反应——”

“交谈？他问我瓦肯人的要害在哪里，而我不得不用牛奶和饼干让他冷静下来。”Amanda叹了口气，然后鼓起勇气，“如我所言，我会让你为所欲为，只要你告诉我你们两个怎么了。”

“我不认为我有——”

“Spock。”她听起来没有生气，但是她一直盯着他，眉毛不满地立着，“她最近沉默的要命。”

Spock吃了一口沙拉。“上一次我过来的时候，我们讨论了一下我们的关系。我确定我们都发现结论不尽如人意。”

“噢，”她说。

Spock感到他需要说的详细点，但是他不确定要说什么。“看起来，尽管我们的才智与社会地位都很相配，但我们各自追求的职业发展——”

“游鱼可以爱上飞鸟，但他们要居于何方？”[2]Amanda说，抑扬的音调表示出她是在引用。

“我推测Nyota是这个比喻中的飞鸟。”

“随便哪个。我只是说你们俩在一起很可爱，但是……你对她的世界没多大兴趣，而她惧怕你的。喜欢树敌这么多的人并不容易——你名单上现在有多少人了？威胁说要杀了你的？”

“非常多。”Spock说，让她知道名单已经增加到1283个除了令她担忧之外毫无用处。

“非常多，”他母亲说，她唇角的微笑有点僵硬，“那听起来相当吓人。”

“我从未意识到，担心另一个人的安全会对一段关系造成阻碍。”Spock评论道。他的话即使在他自己听来也很幼稚。“事实上，在大多数文学与媒体中，危险都被描绘得相当浪漫。”

“这就是为什么现实生活被描绘成现实生活。”Amanda提醒他。

* * * *

Spock把这个威胁告知了Johnson警长和Sideman警长，他们收到之后分别表达了不同形式的愤怒和担忧，区别只体现在他们替他做的考虑上。Johnson把他的班次调成了白班，为他家增添了安保措施，而Sideman每当Spock需要去旧金山就特派一架穿梭机过来。“跟星舰之间前所未有的融洽关系带来的福利。”她告诉他。

他觉得必须通知的人只剩下Kirk了，不过想找到他相当困难。Spock给他发的讯息毫无回音，他去了几次农场，也没发现Kirk存在的迹象。

“他在附近，” Turbino夫人说，“探长，你的飞行器真是垃圾透顶，”她补充道，用榔头敲着引擎里的什么东西。

“它没有任何问题。”Spock说，翘着二郎腿坐在她的一张长椅上。他给她发了讯息，结果她请他来一趟修理店——似乎更像个命令。Winona Turbino曾一度是舰队的顶尖工程师，有些东西似乎仍在她骨子里。

“反重力系统是不是偶尔会失灵？力场屏是不是会毫无原因地漏风？”

Spock没有回答，而是追问道，“如果他在附近，那你知道为什么我找不到他吗？”

“很可能他因为什么事生你的气了。他总这样，把他惹毛了，他要么就揍回去，要么就人间蒸发。要找他？祝你好运。他哥哥比他更差劲。”她随口说，“你们吵架了？”

“我不这么认为，”Spock说，“虽然有时候很难说。”

“Jimmy一定很难受，有个你这样的朋友。” Turbino夫人说着，站直身子。她的头发在后面绑成个髻，有几束脱落下来盘在她脸旁。“他大多数伙伴都是真赢家——Jimmy是一群里最棒的。”她说“赢家”时的嘲讽语气暗示那是在反讽，“你很可能是他生命中唯一一个期待他干出点什么的人。我很想知道他在烦恼些什么。”

“如果你反对我与你儿子的友谊，我很抱歉。”过了一会Spock说。

“我没反对。遇见你八成是他生命中最好的事。正因为是这样，我才很好奇为什么他花了这么久才把事情搞砸。”她严厉地看着他，有点不满地竖起的眉毛让他想起自己的母亲。“去Riverside酒馆找找，我猜他晚上一直耗在那儿。可别说我没警告过你。”

“你没有警告过我，现在还没。”Spock指出。

Turbino夫人转身回到引擎里。“没错。”

* * * *

Turbino夫人的信息很准确，那天晚上Spock在Riverside酒馆找到了Kirk。他似乎自得其乐地坐在吧台边，周围拥着六七个油头粉面的年轻人，都是人类。一个姑娘缠在他身上，长长的腿绞在他腰间。他边和朋友们聊天，边来回抚摸着姑娘的大腿，而她脸上的表情则半是亢奋半是喜悦。Spock分开人群挤过去，心不在焉地思索着Kirk今晚会不会和她上床，或者是否已经和她上过床了。他不认得她，而Spock早就清楚Kirk在不遗余力地让他远离自己的朋友圈子。

“Spock探长，”Kirk一看见他就开口道。他的手还流连在那个年轻姑娘的大腿上，她正埋在他的肩膀上咯咯笑。“什么风把您吹来了？我犯了什么事要被抓了？”

“不。我想见你。”他忽略了年轻人们的嘘声。

——至少Kirk没有，他的笑容扯成了一个假笑。“真的吗，探长？你为什么想要见我？”他用空着的手抓起酒杯又喝了一口。那姑娘再一次咯咯地笑起来。

“我认为我们的谈话最好在私下里进行。”Spock说，鼓起勇气瞥了一眼包围着他的人群。

“听听啊，Jimmy，他想和你 _私下_ 谈。”其中一个人哼了一声，靠在Kirk另一侧肩膀上，在他耳边尖酸地低语道。Spock回忆起在旧金山学校里也有这样的男孩，无意义地重复着他说的话，语气里却带着尖锐的嘲弄。这种行为尽管很愚蠢，但是清楚地表明：Spock才是那个理应感到羞耻的人。如今这仍旧对他有些影响，不过他什么都没说。

Kirk站起身，把稍微绊了一下的姑娘扶稳。“我一会就回来。Melanie，看好我的酒，好吗？下一轮我请。我要去 _私下 谈谈_了。”他说，冲着他伙伴们的大笑和善意的推搡回以露齿一笑。Spock也被推了几下，他对这种善意深感怀疑。他知道，来这里是个错误，但是他还是很愉快地蹭进Kirk对面的包厢沙发，看着他除了喝醉之外完好无损。他盘算着要怎么更好地开口。

“那么你啥时候开那个盛大的告别晚会？”Kirk问道，“你要搞野外烧烤？一顿大餐？还是打算速战速决一走了之？”

这个开局太完美了，不过也强调了Spock将近三周没见到他的这个事实。“我目前不会离开中西部民事司，”他说，“我们上一次偶遇的时候我没有通知你，我很抱歉。”

“你把我踢出来那次？”Kirk低头盯着他的酒，Spock很诡异地想起，他与Nyota见面那次，她也是这般不愿与他目光相接。他很想知道Kirk是否也会伸出手碰触他，让他了解那些自己看不透，而对方又不会说出口的事。

“当时我很……失落。那就是你生我气的原因？”

“我没生你的气，”Kirk说了谎，靠紧沙发，“那——你怎么不走了？你的惩罚比你想的要严重，还是怎样？”

“IDD断定，在我逮捕的那位大使受审并被定罪或赦免之前，我与旧金山保持一定距离会更加稳妥。并且，”他补充，不知道是否有用，“我不觉得在这里工作是种惩罚。”

这使得Kirk抬起头来，目光意味深长地在Spock脸上扫了一番，“你以前觉得。”

“我改变主意了。”Spock说。

“所以，”Kirk说，“等审判结束，你会留下？弄间有雪白栅栏的房子，和你的学员结婚，然后生两三个孩子？”他轻轻地笑笑，但是眼里完全没有笑意。

“很可能不会。”Spock说，“因为Uhura学员与我已经决定不再继续进一步的关系了。”

Kirk眨眨眼，然后四下张望着招呼服务生。“再来一杯，”他喊道，朝他晃着手里的空杯子，“我，呃，不知道你们分手了。”

“那就发生在我，如你所言，把你踢出我的公寓之前不久。”Spock说。

“哦，”Kirk说，在座位里直起身子。他倾身过去，“听着，我很抱歉。关于你俩。那糟透了。”

Spock点头致谢。“但是这不是我想要和你谈话的原因。”他说，“大使提出了某些威胁。”

Kirk眨眨眼，但是他很快理解了。“你逮捕的那人。他提出威胁了？对你？”

“针对我以及我关心的人们。”Spock确认，“我已经通知了我的上级和我的母亲，学员Uhura也已经知道了。但是我确定你也该被通知到，既然我们是——”他在说出“朋友”之前停住了，因为他瞬间不敢肯定他们是不是。他本以为是，可这场谈话、酒吧里的年轻人们、Kirk尖锐的语气，所有的一切都逼他去怀疑。“你是我在乎的人。”他最后这么说道，知道这听起来很可笑。

“哦，”Kirk又说了一遍。

Spock不确定他在期待些什么，但是不知为何，Kirk面无表情的脸令他无比沮丧。“今晚我已经占用你太多时间了，”他说着起身离开。Kirk挣扎着晃晃悠悠地站起来。“请多保重，我会很愿意为你家，以及你会长时间停留的任何地点装备更严密的安保系统。我强烈建议你只与你熟悉并且信任的人交往。还有，我已经通知了舰队，请他们对你执行最高级别的安保措施。”

“我还好奇那些体腔检查是为了什么呢，”Kirk评论道。他依然凝视着Spock的脸，就像是期待着发现什么一般。“你瞧，Spock，我们或许应该——”

“Jimmy！你们 _私下交谈_ 完了没？”酒吧里有人喊道。

Kirk扫了他们一眼，又望向Spock。“我会小心的。”他保证道。

“谢谢你。”Spock说。在Kirk再次开口之前闪出门外。

* * * *

“你的家不堪一击，”Spock说。他正站在Kirk家的后院，远眺着麦田。他转身面对Kirk，“请你允许我加以大规模的改造。”

Kirk倚在廊柱上，手插在口袋里。他一反常态地默默跟在Spock后面，绕着房子四周转了一遍。“没问题，”他终于开口，“只要你需要。”

“这不是我的需要，而是关乎你的安全。”

Kirk笑起来，摇了摇头，不过这不像是在拒绝。“你要是打算改造全部500亩地，那我的安全可相当值钱了。”Kirk说着，缓缓走下台阶。暮光照得他的头发更加闪亮，令他全身都笼罩在一层金色里。“一切搞定之前直接把我扔进拘留所里没准更简单。”

“钱不是问题。”

“你是说舰队会买单？”

“不。我会承担必要的改造费用。只有这样才公平，因为我才是应该为其负责的人。”

“Spock，你不能——”

“我向你保证我可以。”

“那可是你五年的收入。”

“幸运的是，我不需要依赖我的薪水。”Kirk还是一脸焦虑，于是Spock解释道，“我的家族已积攒了大量的个人资产，来源不仅有我母亲及她的成果，还有我先父的家族与地位。这完全不是负担。”

“哦。”Kirk转开了脸。

“另外，”Spock有些不情愿，但还是坚决的说，“我必须询问，你与那个叫做Melanie的年轻女孩的关系是否……会在某种程度上影响你的社交日程。如果你会花很多时间与她在一起，也许有些必要的——”

“不，呃，不会。她不会影响我任何的社交。我们只是——”Kirk胡乱抓着头发，“这只是，你知道，临时的。”

这个回答暧昧不清，毫无用处又令人沮丧。“我明白，你大概不愿意透露你私生活的细节，Kirk，但是我必须要知道这些，以便保护你——”

“嘿，”Kirk打断他，听上去和Spock内心一样愤怒，“我可不是那个跟女朋友分了手，结果过了一个月才让哥们知道的人！”

“告知你这件重要事项本来会很简单，我呼叫了你十七次，只要你回复了一次——”

“我忙着呢！”Kirk抗议道。

“是的，我那天晚上见到你有多忙了。”Spock平静地说。

突然Kirk咳嗽起来，而当Spock看向他，发现他其实在大笑。“听着，”过了一会他说，“对不起。我真的只是——对不起，好吧？还有不，我不会再去见Melanie了。如果你觉得我不应该去的话。”他停止大笑，不过脸上仍带着笑意，“看在我的安全以及所有事的份上。”

Spock深深吸了口气，他都没意识到自己一直屏着呼吸。“我很确信，这段时间你的行动最好有所节制。”他补充道，“我想再次为造成了这一切道歉。我知道这为你增加了负担。”

“这没什么的。”Kirk轻声说。

这时Spock的通讯器响了起来。

他母亲说的第一句话是，“我很好，我很安全。”而Spock一瞬间感到像一根绷紧的线般僵硬。

“发生了什么？”他问，尽管已经了然。

他听见她叹了口气。“有个人……我被袭击了。不过我没受伤，而且现在有警察陪着我。但是我想要你尽早回家，好吗？”

“我马上就到。”他尽力想说点别的，安慰也好保证也好，但他哽在那里一句也说不出。

“我爱你，宝贝。”她说，结束了通讯。

突如其来的寂静显得太过喧闹。Kirk紧挨着他站着，生命中第一次丝毫未动——静止与他似乎格格不入。

“你还——出什么事了？”Kirk问道，这至少很熟悉，“你母亲还好吗？”

“还好。不，她被袭击了，不过她没受到伤害。”

“他们找到袭击她的人了吗？她安全吗？她在哪？”Kirk听上去几乎有点恐慌，而这多少是种安慰。

“是的。她在旧金山，有警方保护。我确定他们正在采取一切必要措施。”Spock走向他的车，走到一半停了下来，又拿出他的通讯器。

Nyota没有回复，于是他30秒后又呼叫了一次，思量着下一步选择。星际舰队的防御是保护她的首选，但是解释形势要花太多时间。他转而联系了Pike舰长。

“我是Pike。是Spock探长吗？”

“是的，长官，”Spock说。Kirk跟在他身后，皱着眉头，但是一言不发。“我想请求您的帮助。”

“说吧。”Pike说，但他的语气很谨慎。

“我的母亲刚刚遭到袭击，我确信犯人针对的是我的家人与朋友。我有理由相信学员Nyota Uhura也会成为目标，我希望确认她的下落。目前她没有回复我的呼叫。”

一段短暂的沉默，“你需要什么？”

“如果您能替我确认此刻她的安全，我将非常感激。”Spock说。

“我已经拿到了她的档案，我会亲自去她住处。给我五分钟。Pike完毕。”

Spock关上通讯器，继续朝他的车走过去。“我今晚必须找架穿梭机送我去旧金山。我——”

“别管那个了，”Kirk说着，紧紧抓住他的胳膊往仓库拖，“过来吧。”

“Kirk，我必须走了。”

“没错，我知道。”Kirk回嘴道，打开了仓库门。里面有辆——飞行器。它看着像台汽车，但是没有橡胶轮子，有着空气动力飞行器特有的反重力气轮。Kirk把Spock推进副驾驶座，自己爬进了驾驶座。

“现在，”Kirk说着，甩上了门，“我们冲吧。”他一脚踩着飞行器，反重力底盘全然多余地隆隆作响，他们缓缓上升，离开了地面。“好了，”他们视野刚一开阔Kirk就说，“我知道旧金山在哪，不过我们进城之后我需要具体方位。”

“你有驾驶飞行器的许可吗？”Spock问道。

“呐，我有驾驶的能力，够不够？”Kirk心不在焉地说。

“我没见过这种型号的反重力飞行器，因此这很可能是你自己的设计。这让我进一步推断你在建造它的时候没有正式草图——”

“宝贝儿，你这种嚷嚷法让我很难集中注意力，”Kirk咬着牙说，“还有，正式草图？你觉得它会突然从天上掉下去？”

“不。”Spock说，“我绝对相信你的手艺。但是那不能抹杀一个事实：严格地讲，这是一艘违法飞行器。”

“那说法真可爱，Spock。”Kirk说，嘴角绽开一丝笑容。

Spock皱起眉，然后靠进座位里，Kirk在旁边忙着鼓捣控制杆。他们正环着这个星球朝落日冲去，Spock无意间注意到，落基山脉正浮现在他们前方。他正要问他们开的有多快——除穿梭机之外，大多数反重力飞行器时速最多只能达到400-500km——Kirk清了清嗓子。

“你之前是什么意思？关于你父亲的地位。他在瓦肯是个名人？”他又扫视他一眼，这次似乎想在Spock的表情里看出点啥，“名人，你知道的。大人物，高人，要人，大亨[3]，之类的。”

“在表示有价值的事物时，地球男性对于尺寸有种奇怪的偏好。”Spock评论道。

“嚷着尺寸不要紧的人都是睁眼说瞎话，Spock。”Kirk说。

Spock无视了他，“瓦肯由一群被称为最高议会的长老掌管。我父亲的家族千百年来一向是议会成员。”

“哇哦，”Jim说，然后笑了，他补充道，“这么说你是个王子。”

“这个译法并不精确，”Spock说，“但是只要瓦肯人承认皇权，你的说法就是正确的。在我小时候，是带着有一天我或者我哥哥会进入议会的期待被抚养长大的。”

“我猜那份期待已经不再——“Kirk右手胡乱挥了一下。

“如果你是说整个家族在议会已经没有席位了，那么你是正确的。“Spock振作精神准备回答下一个问题，关于为什么他哥哥没有进入议会。尽管Kirk可能知道，可能还记得那次谋杀案，就算不清楚那些令人痛心的细节也该知道个大概。这已经成为流传在联邦星际内的一个传说，从每个参与其中的星球到任何想知道的人。但是这几乎没阻止他的熟人、同事甚至朋友从他那里挖出更多信息，他们认为一个目击者理应有些有趣的补充。

他的通讯器响了，又是Pike。“她没事，”他说，“还冲我发了好一顿脾气。”

“把那个给我，”他听见Nyota的声音，“ _长官_ 。”

很明显通讯器转了手，因为Nyota的声音近了许多，“Spock，见鬼的出了什么事？为什么这群混蛋在翻我的内衣抽屉找炸弹？”

“Nyota，你还好吗？”

“Spock，我不——”她突然顿住，很明显不太舒服，而Spock突然明白这一切看起来像什么。

“今晚我母亲被袭击了，而我不确定危险期有没有过去，”他解释，“我很……抱歉对你造成不便，但是我很担心你的安全。”

“等等，什么？Amanda还好吗？出什么事了？”

“袭击者没有成功，貌似，但是我不知道更多细节。我此刻在去旧金山的路上。”

Nyota停住了，然后深深叹了口气。“好吧。呃，Pike舰长让我和我室友在宾馆住一夜，为了保险他不打算告诉我们或者你地点，不过Gaila对客房服务很兴奋。”

“那听上去很合情理。我——很高兴你很安全。”

“我也是。”Nyota说，然后结束了通讯。

“那么，就是出于好奇，”Kirk说，钻进了云层里，“你的免罪卡号是多少？”

Spock眨眨眼。“请再说一遍？”

“就是那个你被穷追不舍或者怎样时，告诉条子们别追你时候广播的东西。你知道，那个P开头的。”

“那叫做警员追捕番号[4]（Police Pursuit Designation），”Spock告诉他。

Kirk翻翻眼睛。“没错，好吧，随便——管它是什么，反正让我输入广播好甩开——”他瞄了一眼后视镜“跟在我屁股后头的七个条子。”

“他们的确应该。”Spock说，第一次注意到他们的速度，他们的时速至少有1500千米。“我自己就该逮捕你。”

“等下再抓我吧。你可以管这个叫做穷追不舍，要是这样能让你开心。”

“Kirk，这架飞行器最大速度是多少？”

“呃，相当快。我是说，它没法进入曲速啦，但是只要你需要，我八成能让你半小时之内到Auckland。”Kirk咧嘴笑了，“感动吗？”

“毛骨悚然。”不过他忍不住笑了。

“是吗，一会儿再毛骨悚然吧，现在给我号码。”

“尽管如此——”

“哦我的上帝，赶快给我号码先！”

“2Q3ULNFK877W，”Spock说，试图理解Kirk指节紧握着方向盘的样子，和他在终端敲入番号的暴力行径。

“谢谢。”Kirk说，Spock看到警用飞行器们在收到讯号后纷纷撤退或者减速，而Kirk操纵着飞行器，设法打破了更多的物理定律，朝旧金山飞驰而去。

* * * *

他母亲的房门口拥挤不堪，好事者们被IDD警员隔绝在外。Spock几乎没被盘问就获准进入，但是有个穿制服的人冲着Kirk皱起了眉。

“他是我的人。” Spock对她声明，然后走了进去。他能感觉到Kirk紧张地跟在他后面。

“总觉得有人要抓我。”他们上楼梯的时候Kirk喃喃地说。

客厅里挤满了面色严肃的人，分头干着自己的事，不时低声交谈。客厅一角被力场围了起来，Spock能看见化验员在里面工作，调整着全息影像用于进一步调查。一具人体已经被构建起来，但是再多的Spock就看不清了。

Amanda正坐在沙发上，Sideman警长在她身边。他们抬起头，Amanda立刻笑了，站起身向他伸出双手。Spock握住她的手，然后就被拉到了沙发上，他环住她的肩膀。“你还好吗？”他问她。

“受了点打击，不过我会好的。”她说。她倚在他肩上，他仍能感受到她浑身都在微微战栗。

“你能告诉我发生了什么吗？”他问警长。

Sideman警长看起来是愤怒胜于恐惧。“有人闯进了房子，我们不清楚他是怎么进来的。他袭击了你母亲和她的朋友，不过幸运的是，她的保镖当晚还没离开，于是他们成功控制住了他，就在他——”

“最重要的是我没事。”Amanda打断她。

“现在袭击者在哪里？”Spock说，“他接受审问了吗？”

“还没，”警长叹口气，“他死了。”

Spock眨眨眼。“我没发现你的保镖还配备了杀伤性武器。”他对他母亲说。

“他们没有。”她反驳道，努力站直身子，“他——Hsiao放倒了他，就在那儿，然后突然间就有一些泡沫从他鼻子里涌出来，他就死了。”她还在发抖，过了一会儿她补充道，“我觉得那是他的鼻子。”

Spock抬头扫了一眼Sideman警长。她说：“是个Arcturian人，多半是雇佣杀手。我们已经联系了他们的使馆，他们说目前地球没有他们的认证杀手。可想而知他们当然会这么说。”一个官员弯腰在她耳边嘀咕了几句，于是她站起身，“各位，我先出去一下”她朝着走廊里的一群人走了过去。

警长的某句话再一次在Spock脑海里一闪而过。“当时你和哪个朋友在一起？”他问他母亲。

这句话一下平息了她的颤抖，可她脸上的红晕比起先前的苍白还要吓人一点。“噢，我的——朋友。好吧，我想他应该正在厨房接受询问。”

就在这时，他们听见了Kirk的声音，“老骨头？这他妈的是怎么回事？”而McCoy医生摇摇晃晃地从厨房里走出来。他看见了Spock和Amanda，呻吟了一声，双手捂住了脸。Kirk跟在他后面，爆发出一阵大笑。

“McCoy医生？”Spock转向他母亲，“你和McCoy医生是朋友？”

“是的？”他母亲说，看起来很忧虑。

很显然，他们不是朋友。Spock咬着腮帮子，但是想忍住笑可没那么容易。“那听上去是个疑问句，母亲”他说。

“神啊，保佑我们吧，”McCoy医生咕哝着，双手还捂着眼睛。他丢开手瞪着Spock，“你母亲和我在约会，好了吧？你满意了吗？”

Kirk再次大笑起来。Spock终于放弃忍耐，露齿而笑，“我相当相当满意，医生。”

“求你了，”Amanda抗议道，“叫他Leonard。”

Kirk倚在墙上，肩膀抖个不停。Spock带着微笑抬头望向McCoy医生，他看上去正挣扎着是要先杀了Kirk还是自己。“那样合你意吗？”他问他。

“当然。”McCoy医生叹了口气，“随便你。顺便把我也敲晕了吧。”

Amanda微笑着看着他俩，然后似乎注意到Kirk既不是探员也不是舰队成员。她转向Spock。“那是—— _你的_ 朋友？”她迟疑地问，站起身来。

Kirk止住笑，说，“呃。”

Spock意识到他还没介绍过Kirk——对于让他母亲与Kirk见面，他瞬间感到很不安，但是担心这个已经太迟了——于是他站起身，一只手还扶在他母亲背后。“母亲，这位是James T. Kirk。这是我的母亲，Amanda Grayson博士。”

“很荣幸，女士。”Kirk说着，走上前伸出手。

Amanda重重地握了握，目不转睛地望着他。“我很希望此刻是个更好的场合，Kirk先生，但是很高兴终于见到你了。”

“叫我Jim，”他说，瞥了一眼Spock，然后补充道，“请您。”

Amanda笑了。“我听过许多关于你的事，Jim。”

“真的？”Jim似乎僵住了，不确定该如何回答。他又瞄了Spock一眼，“呃——”

“抱歉打断一下，”Sideman警官说，“不过我要和McCoy医生谈谈，如果你不介意的话？”

“听着，我已经把我知道的所有事都告诉你们了，”McCoy医生抗议道。

“好吧，那也没花你多长时间，不是吗？”警长说，“跟我过来一下吧？”

McCoy医生不情愿地被拽回了厨房，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的，只留下Spock一个人陪着他母亲，还有Jim。他说，“对不起失陪了，女士，我想我该回去了。”

Amanda叹气，“我很想说服你留下，那样我们还能好好聊聊，但是恐怕现在这房子里不是我说的算了。”

“说的没错，女士。”Jim望向Spock，“你会希望我……呃。”

“接下来一段时间我会待在这里。”Spock告诉他，“你没有必要留下来。”

Jim点点头。“好吧。女士，再说一遍，我很荣幸。”

Spock望着他闪身避开人群朝门走去，忽然感到胸口一阵尖锐的刺痛。他低下头，看到Amanda一脸不满。

“怎么了，母亲？”

“Spock。”她意味深长地顿住，没得到他任何回应，于是叹了口气，“他送你过来，你都没谢谢人家？”

他意识到他并没有。“等一下，”他对她说，然后追着Kirk离开的方向跟了过去。

然而Jim跑得很快，Spock终于看到他的时候，他已经到了飞行器那里。“Jim，”Spock越过好几个警员的头顶喊道。

Jim转过身，紧紧地抓着车门。“Spock？”

Spock追上了他，Jim纹丝不动地站在那里。Spock想起自己接到母亲的消息时他也是这样，就好像是在等着什么大灾难落到他头上一般。

“谢谢你。”Spock说，“为了确保我尽早赶回来，给你添了很多麻烦，我刚刚没能对你表达恰当的感谢。所以我希望告诉你，实际上，我感激不尽。”

“感激得都不打算抓我了？”

Spock考虑了一下，“我会想想怎样才能确保你尽快取得许可，这样我们今后也许就能避免这类误会了。”

Jim咧开嘴笑了，走近几步，“你真是诡计多端啊，探长。”

“我在你身上学到了很多东西。”Spock说。

“我很高兴自己这么有感染力。”Jim说，“你该回去陪你妈妈了。还有你的新继父，”他补充道，钻进飞行器，笑得更开了。

Spock摇着头，回了屋子。

还有更多的问题等着他母亲，还有更多的人要来询问他们，Spock从未成为问讯程序中的受讯方，而此时，他惊讶于他对那些他经手过的人们抱有怎样的同情。这的确，如同他记忆犹新的某个更阴郁的目击者所言，是“活受罪”。

送走最后一个警官的时候已经过了午夜了，他们在每个入口都安装好门禁系统之后才离开。那之后不久McCoy医生也离开了，Spock在他母亲和他道别的时候躲进了书房里。

他望着壁炉里微弱的火光，想着要不要这几天找个机会约McCoy医生见一面，跟他打听一下婚期，拿医生的如坐针毡取乐是个相当有吸引力的计划。但他最终断了这个念头。他母亲已经快五十岁了，从未对哪个故作姿态的男性如此有耐心过。

她在书房找到了他，环上他的胳膊，头靠在他肩上。“那个，”她说，“真是太痛苦了。我没那么喜欢你了，亲爱的，假如你整天就是这么面对他人的。”

Spock笑笑，视线依然没离开壁炉。“我也在想同样的事。”

“那个，谢谢你这么快就赶过来，我躲过了袭击，但是我不确定能不能幸免于这些盘问。”

她的语气快活而无忧无虑，与她之前靠在他身上时完全相反。“请别这么不当回事。你差点被刺杀。”

Amanda惊讶地抬头看他，“Spock，这没什么。”她拍拍他的脸颊，“这很吓人，但是我现在很好。”

“好有很多种含义，母亲。”

“好吧好吧，”她承认，整理着他的衣领，“我还是吓得要命。”她抬头看他，“你呢？”

“我——”他低头看着她的手，然后双手覆上去，“不确定。”他承认。

“噢亲爱的，”她把他拉到怀里，下巴搁在他肩上。他任由自己在她的拥抱里放纵片刻，听着她的心脏缓缓跳动了五次。

他对自己的情绪状况真的毫无把握，这是血统的代价，他猜想。儿时在瓦肯星，他被教授情绪控制，把感觉比作玩具，每次拿出一个，然后再整齐地摆回原来的位置。但是他的经历只让他觉得这些都是难以理解的混乱，是面前挡路的大石。他发现自己在想着Jim——多半已经到家了——双手紧紧攥着方向盘的样子。

当他抽身离去，他的母亲放开了他，抬头朝他笑，“来点茶？”

他点点头，然后他们去了厨房，避开尸体曾经的位置仍然张开的力场。Spock很欣慰地看到他们关掉了全息投影仪。

“这么说，”Amanda说着，把水壶放到加热器上，“你觉得是Imbelk干的？”

Spock在餐桌边坐下，心不在焉地调整着面前的餐垫，把它和桌边对齐。“鉴于目前的时机，这是最有可能的结论。”

“我以前也被袭击过，”她平和地指出，“像我说过的，我在很长一段时间里都很不受欢迎。”

“三十年里只有三次，考虑到你的地位与一生中参与过的争论，这个频率是相当低的。”

Amanda大笑，而后止住笑，说，“你看，加上这次就是四次了。”

第一次袭击发生在她与Sarek婚后不久，凶手是Syrranite运动的反对者。第二次是一个炸弹，意图摧毁宇宙翻译器计划，犯人深信那会危害到他煽动战争的事业。第三次，毫无疑问，是Sybok。

“你的保镖会增加——不会再有第五次了。”

Amanda没有回答，而是从橱柜里拿出他们的马克杯，放到桌上，又翻出了她的古瓷茶壶。她拿出滤网，放了点Spock喜欢的药草茶叶。水壶响了起来，她把沸水倒进茶壶，把茶叶丢进去。“我保证不会有了。”她最后说，“你很擅长照顾别人，Spock。总有一天你会当个极好的父亲。但是假如每个我要去的地方都要提前三天戒严，还有六个彪形大汉随时跟着我，我不确定我是否能在这工作。”

她在说这些的时候并不像是很烦恼。“你考虑过别的解决方法吗？”他问道。

“科学院给我提供了一个职位，”她说，“显然我成功打动了他们，他们想要我训练一些他们的外星语言学家，让他们在宇宙翻译器项目里工作。瓦肯星即使算上方言也是少有的单一语种星球之一，他们需要真正掌握多国语言的人来——”她自己停下了，“好吧，他们希望我带上我的专业知识过去先忍几个月。我会让Nyota也一起来，她在船上会用到这个的，而且貌似这对她也是个远离危险的好主意。”

“我明白了。”这是个完美的解决方案，瓦肯星相比于地球是一个更加自治的社会，外星人对她或者Nyota发起袭击的机会也少得多。而且无论Spock儿时曾遭受过什么，他的父亲始终是最高议会的一员，而他的母亲现在甚至受到更高的崇敬。“Leonard无疑会很失望。”他评论道，很愉悦地发现他再一次令他母亲羞红了脸。

“好吧，或许他可以来做客。还有，我又不是永远呆在那儿。”她挑衅地弯起嘴角，之后似乎忽然想到，“你不会——介意的，是吧亲爱的？他真的是个很好的人，而且我——”

“母亲，对我来说你的幸福永远是最重要的。尽管如此，我还是恳求您不要透露您求爱的细节。”

“成交。”她说着，倒上了茶，“说到这个，真高兴终于见到了你的朋友Jim。”

Spock接过马克杯。“确实，尽管我承认，一想到你们两个会熟悉起来，我就有些不自在。”

“你从没担心过Nyota和我熟络起来。”Amanda评论道，在桌子对面坐下。

“Nyota与Jim完全不同。”Spock说。念出他的名字有种奇妙的愉悦感，让他感到舒适而安慰。

“最大的不同是，他穿皮夹克和牛仔裤更好看。”

Spock眨了眨眼，被话题的转换有点懵。“我——没想过这一点。”

Amanda停住了，放下了马克杯。“你们是朋友，不是吗？”她问。她听起来有种古怪的哀伤。

“是的。”Spock确认道，“我向你保证，除了皮夹克之外，他还是——”他想了好几个描述，又都否决了，最后下了决定，“一个好人。”

“还很有耐心。”Amanda意有所指地说，然后叹了口气，“好啦，我要把这些带到床上喝。再次谢谢你赶来解救我。”

“晚安，母亲。”Spock说，顺从地接受了她在他额头上的一吻。他感受到了一瞬间的恐惧、释然与愉悦，在他来得及分析之前就消失了。他坐在桌边直到把茶喝完，想着McCoy医生、Jim、Nyota和他的母亲，专心致志地回忆那些认识他们之前的所作所为。假如他仅仅为了履行职责而不是问心无愧，他们的生活又该有怎样的不同。

* * * *

Amanda和Nyota在第一时间登上 _Farragut号_ 离开了。Spock亲自与Garrovick舰长取得了联系，请他保证在航程中给与他们最大程度的保护。“我得知了Grayson博士遇袭的事情，” Garrovick说，“我不会允许此类事情在我的船上发生的。”这已经足够了——Spock还没见过有哪个舰长不对自己的舰船抱有近乎不正常的重视。

当飞船脱离轨道，他内心平静了许多。警长证实了Spock的猜想，有间接证据表明大使的随员与对他母亲的袭击有关。但是目前的审判已经对外交造成了沉重的负担，新的抓捕除了导致政治灾难之外毫无裨益。

比起纠结于他无能为力的事，Spock把注意力转向了另一个薄弱之处。Jim家是座快200岁的老房子，多半是木结构，把它改造成铜墙铁壁的任务让人望而却步。后勤保障不是他的长处，不过他得到了一个意想不到的帮手——某一天Turbino夫人突然出现在他辖区，胳膊下面夹着一部PADD。

“听说你的小工程或许会需要一个工程师，”她说着，坐上他的书桌，“嗯，Jimmy说你试图把他的农场变成军事基地，就因为某个疯子。”

“是的。”Spock说，从她手里接过PADD。从他所能理解的部分——明显没多少——来看，这幅草图相当合适：是某种护盾，和星舰上使用的类似。最棒的是房子本身不会受到影响，Spock一直不希望对房子做任何改造。

“谢谢您，”他说，“非常感激您的协助。”

“是我该谢谢你，探长。要是Jimmy出了什么事，我八成会抄起扳手追着揍你，可我已经老得不愿意坐牢了。”他递回PADD的时候她冲他微笑着，“我会亲自监工的。如果你不反对的话？”

“一点也不，”他说，“再一次谢谢您。”

“再一次，” Turbino夫人说，“是我该谢谢你。”

他收到了Jim的几封信息，大多数都是抱怨：他母亲再婚就是为了不跟他一起住；这些所谓的安保措施，以及她有大把大把的时间呆在房子里安装它们，反倒使他陷入了前所未有的危机，很可能会谋划着弑母。“Spock，当你收到这些信息，你一定要留作证据。”Jim告诉他，听上去比起烦恼更像是愉悦。

当Turbino夫人声称她搞定了之后，Jim邀请了Spock和她到他口中的“孤独堡垒[5]”做客。于是Spock就坐在厨房流理台旁边看着Jim和他妈妈争论着要做什么饭以及要怎么做。他已经尽其所能对抗Imbelk大使的威胁，无论接下来会发生什么，至少他知道Jim会免遭伤害了。

* * * *

有人在打呼噜。Spock睁开眼睛，眼前是雪白的天花板，阳光洒在上面，把那些细小的裂纹映衬得轮廓分明。他正躺在一张床上，觉得自己像是被狠狠揍了一顿。

转头的动作很艰难，但是足以让他看见Jim，正毫无形象地四脚张开摊在两张椅子上，沾满灰的靴子搭在其中一把上，而他自己则靠在另一把的椅背上流着口水。很明显他已经呆了一段时间了，胡茬如红晕般蔓延在他的脸颊，而他的头发乱蓬蓬的，就好像是用手无休止地耙过一般。正是这个场景，而不是他身体的疼痛，让Spock意识到：他受伤了，他在医院里，以及Jim来照看他了。

无论Spock内心里纠缠着怎样的感激与爱意，都被突然惊醒的Jim打断了，他的双腿在椅子里挣扎着让自己坐直。有好一会，他只是揉着眼睛，耷拉着肩膀，仿佛从未休息过一样。

“你还好吗？”Spock问。

“我的上帝！”Jim大叫，差点从椅子上滚下来。他好不容易才站稳，双手握拳，瞪眼看着——不，是怒视着——Spock。

“很显然不好，”Spock总结道，“你在这里做什么？”

“我在—— _你_ 又在这里做什么？”Jim怒意满满地说。

“我——”他的记忆一片模糊。他能记起的是，在下班之前收到了一条全员集合通知，上了他的飞行器，起飞，然后——“我记不得了。”

“有人撞翻了你。当你 _还在车里_ 的时候。你掉下来的时候时速差不多有200千米。你能活下来简直是奇迹——你知道你断了多少根骨头？”

“我猜大概不是很多。”Spock说，“因为我的骨密度——”

“七根。你断了 _七根骨头_ 。两根肋骨，四根手指，还有颅骨损伤。”Jim抬抬下巴指出他每一处受伤的部位，然后走近了一点，从头顶俯视着他。“很可能治不好，就因为你是个蠢蛋！我应该以大意 _自杀_ 之类的罪名把你抓起来！”

“你不是警察。”Spock很想加上一句Jim的大嚷大叫令他头疼，但是他克制住了。他从没见过Jim如此激动，满面通红，气喘吁吁，浑身颤抖着。

“我会行使该死的 _公民逮捕_ 权。”Jim嘶嘶地说，突然弯下身，双手撑在床两侧，“Spock，你不能——”

“探长！”走廊里传来嗡嗡的声音，于是Jim迅速弹开，转过身面向来人，用自己的身体挡在他们之间。

Spock动不了，没法越过Jim肩膀看过去，他只好说，“是我？”

“你醒了，”那个男人——一个高大的，圆滚滚的人类，让Spock想起画像上的圣诞老人[6]——把Jim推到一边。“我是Kemblowski医生。你感觉如何？”

“就好像经历过一场车祸。”Spock回答，“而且我有一点口渴。”

Jim倒了一杯水递给他，依然绷着个脸。Spock看到了自己缠满绷带的右手，感觉到了断裂肋骨的疼痛，于是想，大概这不仅仅是愤怒在作怪。“谢谢你，”他对Jim说，用左手接过了杯子。

“Jimmy，你介意先出去一会吗？我需要和我的病人谈谈。” Kemblowsk医生的语气不像是在请求。

“他为什么会在这？”Spock好奇地问。

Kemblowski医生看起来很惊讶。“他被列为你的紧急联系人。你进来的那天晚上有些混乱，电脑出了点小故障，几天前才修好。”

电脑故障。Spock叹了口气，忽然从这句话里发现了一个关键点，“我在这里多久了？”

“三天，”医生说，“说老实话，刚刚我看到你醒过来也很吃惊。你来的时候简直一团糟，我们修复了大多数肌肉损伤，可是骨折——我们还是更倾向于让时间来治愈它们。”

“另一个驾驶员呢？警方抓到肇事者了吗？”

医生的脸色近乎于严肃，尽管他天生长了一张喜感的脸。“我想你们的Johnson警长会想要和你谈谈那个的。他们还没找到那辆把你从天上撞下去的飞行器，但是他们还在努力。不管怎样，你被送进来的时候浑身都插着你飞行器的碎片——无论是谁干的，他绝对是想碾死你。”

“我明白了。”Spock说。

“好吧，”Kemblowski医生继续说，听起来轻快多了。“我们治愈了你一整套的内伤，我们不得不再生了你的肝脏，修补了你在事故中碎掉的右肺，同时你的头也遭到了暴力击打。你断了两根肋骨，还有，你大概已经注意到了，右手也受了损伤。尽管如此，如我所说，除了骨头别的都痊愈了，那个也不会花很久。从技术上讲，你可以走了，不过我告诉过Johnson你至少一周不能上班，坐在办公桌前也不行。而且我希望能有人留在家里，隔几个小时查看你一下，确定你的头没事，我懂人类的大脑，瓦肯人的也可以研究，但是你的大脑与任何一种都不同。”他咧嘴笑了，“不过我推测你不用费劲找人照顾你了。看起来Jimmy不会让你离开他的视线的。”

“貌似如此。”Spock说，“我——感谢您。”

“我们的荣幸，” Kemblowski医生说，“不过你要是能把他打发走，我们都会感激你的。”

“他一直都在这里吗？”

医生已经往门口走了，闻言停住。“从你被送进来之后一个小时起，”他说，“不过别担心，护士们给你擦身的时候会撵他出去。而且他每天会离开一会，说是要喂猫？”

他打开门，Jim窜了进来，似乎生怕错过些什么。Kemblowski医生摇着头走开了，而Jim重新瘫倒在椅子里，拧着眉头瞪着Spock。

“谢谢你。”Spock不确定Jim都做了什么，除了一连在两把椅子上睡了两天，但是不感谢他似乎就太不近人情了。

Jim翻了个白眼。“是啊。快点，我们走吧。”他命令式地拍了拍手。

Spock皱起眉，“你说什么？”

“你听到大夫的话了。”Jim说。

“你不该听到的。”Spock指出。

“你不满的表情一点也不好看，可我们走吧。医院让我浑身发毛。[7]”

不管怎样——Spock不确定他们是怎样做到的，大概是因为他持续的头痛或者Jim小心翼翼但又不容分说地环着他肩膀的方式——他们挪出了医院，钻进了Jim的车。Spock闭上眼，等待着Jim本周收听的刺耳音乐响起，但是喇叭始终沉默着。

Jim也一样，他开着车，只超出限速几公里，双手握紧方向盘，眼睛紧盯着前方。Spock注视着他，过了好几分钟才注意到，他们并没朝着他的公寓前进。他又花了几分钟来决定他并不在意这个，Jim家的客房有一张柔软的大床，而且他多半有足够的时间忽略成箱的书，好好休息一下。

他醒来的时候完全没意识到自己睡了过去，车子轰鸣着在Jim家的车道上停下了。Spock揉揉眼睛，比在医院的时候感到更加疲惫。房子周围崭新的力场在阳光下微微闪烁着。

Jim下了车，绕到Spock这边，打开车门。“好啦起来啦，”他说，倾身过来解开安全带。他闻起来很忧郁，带着咖啡和皮夹克的味道。Spock深深吸了一口。“Spock？起来啦。”

他努力地站起来，但是在土路上保持平衡要比在医院平整的混凝土地上难得多。Jim伸出手扶他登上门廊台阶，他们的手轻轻擦过。

 _他没事/他没事/他没事_ ……Spock在来得及思考之前就抽回了手。Jim攥着他的衬衫让他站直，Spock无需触碰Jim就能感觉到他的表情由慌乱变成了窘迫。“对不起。”Spock脱口而出，明白自己看到了不该看的事，即使他还无法理解。隐藏在心里的恐慌太过强烈，就好像受伤的是他的兄弟而不只是个朋友。

“没关系，”Jim回答，但是当他扶着他走上台阶，他们的手再也没碰到过。

Jim打开门，空气中有种奇怪的味道——木器漆，他想。“你对房子做了些什么？”他问。客人总是需要对主人的家表现出好奇，他隐隐约约有这么个印象。

Jim笑了。“可以这么说吧。来瞧瞧。”他从他身边擦过，打开了车库的门。

但是里面没有老爷车，也没有整齐排好的工具，敞开的大门里展现出一间从地板到天花板摆满了书的房间。阳光透过一个巨大的天窗和三面墙上的飘窗洒满整个房间。Spock慢慢地走进屋子，试图记住每一个细节。屋里有个壁炉，现在还是暗的，而且它看上去不像是全息图，而是真的可以用来添柴。一条宽大的沙发正对着壁炉，深棕色，看上去很舒服，两边配了一对高背扶手椅。木制的地板上铺着几块干净的旧地毯，房梁上还挂着一只缓缓旋转的吊扇。Spock朝书架蹭了过去，他看不出书的摆放规律，不过若是有某种只有Jim才知道的规律，他也并不会感到惊讶。

“这真美。”他说，伸手去抚摸 _《汤姆·索亚历险记》_ 的书脊。

“谢谢。”Jim回答。

窗子很深，足够让一个人坐进去，在最远的窗台上，Watson蜷缩在一个软垫里，懒洋洋地抬起头望向他们。Jim的兰花在他旁边，叶子参差不齐。

“你应该把植物放到Watson够不到的地方去。”Spock说，“以及你是怎么进入我的公寓的？”

“我觉得，还是等你真的能因为这个抓我的时候再说吧。”Jim说，依然倚在走廊里。

“或许你说的对。”Spock说。他抽出一本从未听说过的诗集，“这些都曾是你父亲的书？”

“没错。还有一些是我四处搜罗来的。”Jim说，“我，那个，觉得你关于书房的想法很……不管怎样，我们建力场的时候，我突然觉得这或许是个有趣的工程。于是我在船厂借了点工具——没错，是我借的，谢谢。”他说，冲着Spock露齿而笑。

“我什么都没说。”

“你那眉毛都替你说了。”Jim指指沙发，“躺下，你瞧着不像是能自己上楼梯的样子，而我们也不能像Laurel和Hardy[8]那样一起上楼去。”

“我对这个引用不太熟悉。”Spock说着，坐了下来。这简直是可耻的舒适，于是他立刻躺下去，三两下踢掉了鞋子。他还攥着那本诗集，Jim从他手里扯过书放到桌上，刚好让他够不到。“我想读那个。”他指出，可惜说到一半就打起了呵欠。

他慢慢地坠入梦乡，隐约感觉到Jim轻轻为他盖好毯子，感觉到Watson跳了上来，在他脚边缩成温暖的一团。

* * * *

第二天早上，Jim用吐司和咖啡叫醒了他。“我不知道你喜欢吃什么，不过吐司大概是宇宙通用的。”他说着，把托盘放到咖啡桌上，“而且我见过你对咖啡有多上瘾。”

Spock在毯子下面缩作一团，不愿意动弹。他以前受过伤，骨头折断，肌肉撕裂，记得有一次还被某种投射性武器击中过。他知道一旦他试图坐起来，他的肌肉就会抗议，而他的骨头会像刀子划过皮肤一般钝痛。

Jim坐到咖啡桌上，朝他俯下身。他看起来很担忧。“你还好吧？”

“不好。”Spock说，“我浑身酸痛，饿得要死，不想坐起来。这个沙发太完美了。还有，我想要我母亲在这陪我。”看到Jim脸上努力忍住的笑意，他思考着自己刚刚说了些什么，“以及我开始怀疑，治疗用的药物让我变得话痨了。”

Jim的笑容美得不可方物，但是Spock克制住自己没有说出来。就差一点。“如果你想，我可以叫她来。我是说，你的母亲。”

“我的母亲在瓦肯星上的科学院任教。而且让她见到我这幅样子会令我非常尴尬。”吐司闻起来很香。“我能来点吐司吗？”

Jim递给他一片。上面涂了黄油，已经融化了。Spock用手指抹了一下放进嘴里，简直是人间美味。“黄油很美味，”他说，“我服用的是什么药物？”

“我不知道，但是我确定我喜欢这个。”Jim说，“那个，你还是再多休息一会。等你吃完吐司。我觉得你不该再醒着了。”

吐司美妙绝伦，他三两口就吃完了，想着能不能在下一片上多涂点黄油。但是当他转头想去问Jim的时候，眼前只余一片黑暗。他又睡着了。

* * * *

他第二次醒过来，已经是下午了，阳光透过天窗洒在沙发背上。Watson伸长了身子趴在阳光下，尾巴时不时摆动一下。Spock动了动脚趾，在对于站起来的抗拒与不堪重负的膀胱之间抉择着。

“嘿，”他听到，于是把目光从Watson身上转开，看见Jim手脚张开躺在扶手椅里。他在读一本书，厚厚的黑框眼镜架在鼻子上，赤着脚。这很令人惊讶。“你想起来呆会儿吗？我从没见过有人睡成这样。”

“我需要排空膀胱。”他说，“药效还没过去，貌似。”

“谢天谢地，”Jim咧嘴笑了，走过来。

Spock犹豫了一下，然后努力地自己站起身，他看见Jim眼中闪过一抹了然，但只是苦笑着跟在后面，一步一步地，往卫生间走过去。

在其他人面前表现出如此明显的脆弱并被施以这般的照料本该会有点丢脸，但是如他所料，仅仅是这么简单的移动，也仍然疼痛得让他丢开任何别的念头。他没破裂的部位仍旧青肿酸痛，头也一跳一跳地疼。

但是他能走，而且当他关上卫生间的门，他意识到自己也没感到头晕或者恶心。

“别忘了再吃点药。”Jim在门外说，“在水槽上面的小杯子里。”

那一大堆药实在令人印象深刻，Spock很想知道为什么医生不直接给他带无针注射器回来，但是他没有问，只是在释放了自己之后，顺从地一口吞掉了它们。他盯了一会淋浴喷头，可是他太疲倦了，如果他在洗澡的时候睡着了再次伤到自己，Jim永远都不会原谅Spock，或是他自己。

他打开卫生间的门，Jim紧贴着门站着。他的表情难以捉摸，于是Spock停住了，尽力回想那种微弯的唇角与睁大的双眼代表了什么意思。但是Jim只是温和又灿烂地笑着，赶着他回了书房。

“你貌似爱死吐司了。”他边说，边把毯子拉过Spock的膝盖。

“谢谢你。”Spock说，提到吐司，哪怕是以这种取笑的方式，也足以让他的肚子咕噜噜叫起来。Jim正伏在他身上，闻之大笑。

“我想这是在叫我了。你想喝汤吗？要哪种？”

Spock不假思索地说，“番茄汤，谢谢。” 小时候他每次生病，他母亲都会给他做番茄汤，她成功地在瓦肯星寸草不生的贫瘠山地上培育了地球的番茄，还会让他去采摘那些火红嫩绿或是深紫的果实。他搬到爱荷华的时候试着种过一小盆，但是不到两周就都枯萎了。

“马上就好。”Jim嘟囔着，消失在门外。Spock挣扎着站起身，随便晃到一排书架前，心里谋划着找一本书吃饭的时候看。

十分钟之后，他抱了摇摇欲坠的一堆书，摞在在离门口最远的窗台上，此时它仍旧沐浴在阳光里。他又设法捡起他的毯子，从沙发上顺了个枕头，在深深的窗台上蜷缩起来，小心地移动着位置，好让Watson能够团在他脚边。他几乎是迫不及待地翻开了第一本，他记得这本书，他儿时的最爱，可他从没见人看过。

Jim过了一会儿就回来了——Spock注意到房间里没有计时器，甚至连挂钟都没有——看到空荡荡的沙发似乎有点慌乱。当他寻着他的踪迹，便顿住了。“你看起来……”他眨眨眼，貌似想起手里还端着盘汤，于是小心翼翼地走向咖啡桌，“你感觉好点了？”

这个问题毫无意义，Jim并不经常这么问。“‘好点’有很多种含义，Jim。”他说。汤的气味棒极了。“我可以在这里喝汤吗？”

“没问题。”Jim说，脸上的笑容放松了许多。他歪着头去看Spock手里的书名，然后笑得更开了。“‘从前，有个小男孩，名字叫做小废物Clarence Scrubb，他简直是名副其实。[9]‘”他背诵道，把汤碗放到Spock盘着的腿前面。

“你读过这个？”

“当然。”Jim说，“坐着船航行，跟你的朋友们寻找世界尽头？听起来蛮爽的。再加上能变成龙的小孩，能把人变成金子的湖，是不是还从哪来了个辣妹，从天而降之类的？”Jim坐下来，小心地不去碰到猫咪、汤碗、书堆或是Spock，然后靠在了窗户上。

“是的。”Spock说。

“你为什么挑这些书？”Jim问，翻着书堆。

“那些是我从小就记得的书。我的母亲有一间书房，甚至比这间还要大些，但是大概没这么设施齐全。”Jim笑了，显然被取悦到，“而她会给我念地球上的故事。我们住在瓦肯时，我并不被鼓励去探索我的人类血统，但是她坚持认为我有那个权利。无论如何，那些书都向我展现了一副人性的画卷，尽管有些奇怪。”

“我敢打赌。地球跟纳尼亚可不太一样。”Jim伸了个懒腰，站起身。“把汤喝了，Spock。”他说，八成是在模仿Turbino夫人。Spock把书放在一边，拿起了汤匙。

“现在几点了？”他问Jim，“还有日期？”

Jim愣住了，皱起眉。只说了句“我去查查。”

* * * *

他第三次醒过来的时候已经是凌晨了。他眯起眼睛去看Jim放在咖啡桌上的精密计时器，上面的时间告诉他，他已经睡了差不多36个小时。他有点沮丧但却并不惊讶，瓦肯人在受伤后往往会用昏睡来进行激烈的自我修复，而他受伤的频率足以让他明白，这份天赋他比理论上遗传得还要多。

披上毯子，他一点点挪向卫生间，发现药已经为他摆好了。他看了下用量与副作用，没有吃肌松剂，大概就是那个导致他口不择言。

他剥下衬衫，在镜子里察看了一下自己：遍布全身的青紫色淤痕纵横交错，被胸前的肋骨固定装置一分为二。他尝试着深呼吸了一次——如他所料，不太舒服。他的脸上有一道擦伤，从前额斜跨过左颊，多半是在飞行器窗户上撞的。

他脱掉裤子和三角裤，连同衬衫一起塞进水槽旁边的洗衣机，然后打开了淋浴器。Jim家里没有声波沐浴设备，热水取而代之从管子里喷涌而出，片刻之后便汇成了稳定的水流。他踏进水幕，把热水开到了最大，这比他想要的温度稍微低一点，不过八成足以灼伤人类的肌肤。

这感觉依然很美妙，那些残留的医院塑胶的气味、令他浑身难受的汗水、和沉睡之后的陈腐异味，都被水流冲刷殆尽，让他心满意足。他极少冲澡，幼年时瓦肯星的水储备与高科技让这成为一种浪费。当他和母亲来到旧金山，他依然坚持使用声波沐浴，他母亲第一次试图把他按进浴缸的时候，他叫得嗓子都快破了。但是不可否认，冲热水澡相当舒适，水流击打在身上，随意流淌过他的皮肤，带来一种纯然的快感。他闭上眼睛靠在水帘里，感受着头痛慢慢消泯，他想象着水流也在把它们冲走，汇入排水口。他手上和胸口的绷带让他很难受，不过它们是防水的，他也不想在无法重新包扎好的情况下把它们摘下来，而且他不想把Jim叫醒，特别是在他为自己做了这么多事情之后。

Spock一辈子没交过几个朋友，他更喜欢工作上的联系或是偶尔的浪漫享受，而他知道，面对Jim时他无比笨拙。在这方面他迟钝又乏味，但Jim让他想要学着去做好，跟Jim一样好。只是对于Jim为他而来，留在他身边，并带他回家的认知依然被他深藏在心底。

在医院的时候，他看上去那么疲倦地瘫在椅子上。Spock记得自己望着他，觉得一碰他就会碎掉——可当Jim醒过来，他的怒火便如此华丽地蔓延开来，他立刻丢掉了这个想法，完全被他愤怒的样子迷住了。

突然，Spock意识到自己硬了，而水流瞬间变得格外冰冷。他转身面向喷头，咬紧牙关努力压下勃起的欲望。在关掉水龙头之前，他已经控制住了自己，浑身颤抖着，意识到他忘了带毛巾。

他重新用毯子把自己裹起来——他可以轻松地把它洗干净，他的衣服已经快洗好了——然后打开门，尽力回想曾在哪见过类似浴室壁橱一类的东西。底楼不太可能有，他便爬上楼梯，每踏上一级都会瑟缩一下。

第一扇门是打开的，他几乎不敢相信那就是几个月前，酩酊大醉的他抗议着住过的房间。没有了那些书，房间看起来空荡荡的，那张床仍旧是仅有的家具。Spock裹紧了毯子，顺着过道缓步走下去。尽头那扇紧闭着的门无疑是Jim的房间，不过半路上还有一间浴室，旁边有扇门关着。Spock打开门——是浴室壁橱，几条皱巴巴的毛巾和被单毫无次序地塞在里面。

他拼命伸手拽下来一条深蓝色的毛巾，然后听见Jim的房门开了。“Spock？”他说，视线完全被门挡住了。Spock手一抖，毛巾和毯子都滑了下去，他弯下腰试图捞住它们，结果动作太快牵动了伤到的肋骨和手，痛得他咒骂起来。

“嘿，”Jim说，他的脚步声越来越近，“你还——”

他从门后转过来，而Spock瞬间注意到几件事——

  1. Jim穿法兰绒睡衣睡觉。
  2. 他的头发——通常会梳一下，多少还算整齐——刚起床的时候乱糟糟的还打着结。
  3. 他脸红的时候，红晕从脸颊一路向下蔓延到脖子和胸口，鲜艳火热得像被太阳晒过。



“我洗了个澡，”Spock解释道，感到既尴尬又内疚，而后又憎恨起产生这些感情的自己。“但你没在楼下的浴室里放毛巾。”

“是啊，”Jim说，仍然盯着他，仍旧是没睡醒的迷茫样子。Spock又从壁橱里抓了一条毛巾，手忙脚乱地围在腰上。那似乎猛地让Jim清醒过来，他眨眨眼，对上Spock的目光，仿佛没意识到自己依然满脸通红。“呃，那个，你那些绷带需要帮忙吗？你大概得重新绑一下然后再……恩，穿上衣服。”

Spock有些迟疑，但是这个提议合乎情理，所以他只是说了句“谢谢你”就看着Jim把掉落的毛巾和毯子捡起来，跟在后面进了客房。一进房间，他就有种奇怪的冲动去关上门，可是房子里当然不会有第三个人，只有Watson，现在八成还在努力啃着兰花。

Jim把另一块毛巾放在床上，转身面向Spock，后者打定了主意不再从Jim脸上转开视线。“你睡得好吗？”

“非常好，”Spock回答。他伸过右臂，Jim埋头忙着卸下固定器。

“那很好。”Jim嘟哝着，把固定器丢到床上，捡起毛巾。Spock的手看着有些奇怪，略微有点畸形，不过它几乎痊愈了，他能够轻轻动动手指。Jim顺着肌腱用毛巾轻轻擦拭着，但是即便是那么轻微的接触，也让Spock由于突然的阵痛倒吸了一口气。“抱歉，”Jim低声说，“抱歉——我们就只是，呃，让它透透气。然后我就，恩……”他没说完，指了指床。

Spock皱起眉。“什么？”

“我猜你要是坐下，缠肋骨的时候会容易点。”他回答。

这说不通，但他还是坐下了，而Jim爬上床绕到他背后，手指轻轻地拉开装置的挂钩。四下寂静得令人焦躁，也使得揣度Jim的想法变得困难。通常，解决这个问题只需要从Jim满嘴兴致勃勃的胡话里进行仔细的筛选，但是此时Spock无从下手，只有Jim依然通红的脸和急促的呼吸，而那些可以代表很多含义。

他肋骨上的绷带松弛下来，Spock进行了几天来的第一次深呼吸，但是几乎是立刻就后悔了。

“嘘，”Jim小声说，温热的呼吸拂过他后颈。他用毛巾向下擦过Spock的背，又向上推到颈部，然后双手握住毛巾从他的身侧滑向前胸。毛巾的触感极其轻柔，足以避免弄疼他，但他与Jim亲近得差点就要碰触到，令他心烦意乱。他突然记起，自己还得以擅闯私宅的罪名逮捕他。

“你还好吗？”Jim贴着他的右耳问道，“我没弄疼你吧？”

“你没有弄疼我。”Spock回答。前一个问题太含糊，被他无视了。

Jim的手慢慢撤了回去，小心地避免碰到他，然后圈过他的身体去握住手动固定器。Spock只需要抬抬手就能毫不费力地触摸到Jim的肌肤。

Spock强迫自己一动不动，在Jim调整手部和胸部的固定器时坐得稳如泰山。

“好啦，”Jim说，视线在他的右肩上方游移着。

“谢谢你。”Spock说，迅速地逃走了。

他的衣服已经洗好了，他笨手笨脚地套上它们，把毯子塞进洗衣机，回到了书房。窗台上仍然摆着他那一摞书，他打开一本，坐下读了起来。

差不多一小时之后，Jim重重的脚步声从楼梯上传来。他穿着惯常的牛仔裤和T恤衫，头发湿漉漉的。“嗨，”他在门口说，“来点早饭？”

“好的。”他补充道，“谢谢你。”

“不客气。书不错？”

Spock开口回答，却突然意识到，他还停留在第76页，除了标题什么都没有记住。

* * * *

这周余下的时间就在休息、用通讯器回答Johnson的问题以及设法回家中度过。严格地讲，Jim没有限制他的自由，但是每当Spock提出自己已经恢复可以回家时，就似乎总有些其他的急事打断他。

但是在这宁静的房子里，在四周寂静农场的环抱下，这种囚禁也很让人安心。Jim会一直在他眼前晃，但是毫无侵略性，他会安静地缩在角落里看书，目光隐在难得一见的眼镜后面。他会偶尔悄悄溜到其他房间，带回咖啡、药物或者来自警局的消息。他们谁都没提Jim该去上班的事，Spock只是接过咖啡和药物，或是Johnson发来的留言，说一句“谢谢你。”

但是Jim每天确实会离开几小时，回来时衬衫上沾满了油泥和汗水。在进入康复期几天后，Spock踱出了房间，对于自己闲散了这么多天还是心神不定感到很费解。空气很清冽，几天前刚下过第一场霜，于是Spock从衣帽间里抽出一件Jim的连帽衫套在了身上。他在库房里找到了Jim，很明显这里已经被他改造成车库了。

他正忙着鼓捣一堆对于Spock这种外行来说只是金属和电线的东西，差不多有飞行器那么大。他唯一认得的就是Jim，单膝跪在土地上，眯着眼打量着那物体的内部。

Watson正坐在Jim身边，这时抬起头，用他特有的啾啾声跟他打招呼，然后小跑过来蹭他的腿。Spock弯腰提起他，小心地把他圈在怀里，任凭猫咪的尾巴轻轻地拍打他的胳膊。

Jim注意到了他，于是站起身，被Spock身后的阳光晒得眯起眼。“嗨，”他说，“你还……你冷吗？”

Spock低头看看汗衫。“我很抱歉，没得到你允许就拿了这个。我以为你不会介意的。”

“我不介意。”Jim马上说，“你可以，呃，这没关系的。”

“这是在打算做什么？”Spock问，又靠近了一点。他眼前的东西——整体的形状，或者说设计的线条——让他想起Jim载他到旧金山的那辆飞行器。

“噢。我在造另一台汽车飞行器。就像是让你差点抓我的那台。”

“顺便说一句，你的许可已经办下来了。”Spock说。

“太棒了。总之，你觉得怎么样？”

Spock不知该说什么。“这很有趣。”他试着说。

幸运的是，Jim似乎没期待更多的回答，他转身继续工作。“好吧，现在这还是一团糟。但是老妈等下会过来帮我一把。”

Spock想起Turbino夫人第一次去接他时开的那辆老古董车。“意思是说她的组装经验比你更丰富？”

“她对所有事都更有经验。几乎所有事。”Jim补充道，咧嘴笑了，“我画了草图，她说设计很可靠，但是结构有点问题——我可不想让你卡在里面，而且这个会比那玩意耐用的多。”他抬抬下巴示意原本的那辆飞行器。

“我明白了。你打算开创一番事业吗？”Spock问。那很可能会相当成功，Jim独创的飞行器精致优美的曲线配上强劲的动力，优雅得诱人，无疑会受到那些奢侈品爱好者的大力追捧。

Jim大笑。“绝对不干，”他说，“搞定这个之后，我再也不造汽车了。这玩意太麻烦了。”他又弯腰去检查着什么，用胳膊抹掉脸上的汗水。“但是这很值得。”他补充道，Spock则找了个工作台坐下来看着他干活。

* * * *

四天之后，Spock回到了他的公寓。Jim开车送的他，因为他的车还在Turbino夫人的修理店里。“分局批准我从他们那边暂借一辆，直到我买辆新的。”Spock说。

“好吧，别太急。你得搞辆结实的，好在下次被某个混蛋从天上撞下来时保证你完好无损。”

“我一点都不想再经历一次了，”Spock说，“尽管我发现事情的发展往往与计划相反。”

“但是貌似到最后都完美解决了。”Jim回答。

Spock把兰花抱在膝盖之间，双手护在花朵周围，挡住敞开的窗子里灌进来的风。Jim的收音机里吵吵嚷嚷地播放着某些鬼哭狼嚎，但这仍是个美好的早晨。

Jim护送Spock到公寓门口，不过没有进门。“需要什么的话就联系我。”是他的唯一告别语，而在Spock转过身和他说再见之前他就已经离开了。

他四下环顾着他的公寓，他上次回来还是十天之前，不过除了餐桌上的碗里几只烂掉的番茄，似乎一切都没有变化。他走进卧室，把兰花放回窗台上原本的位置，小心翼翼地调整着角度。在Jim家，它得到了足够的晨光，他很想知道回到这里是否会影响它生长，他是否就应该把它留给Jim照料，即便有Watson好奇心旺盛的牙齿。

他注意到他的通讯终端一闪一闪的，他皱起眉，点开消息包。他母亲七天里发了三封消息，每一封听着都比前面的更焦急，最后一封是几小时前发来的。他算了一下时差，但还是发出了通讯请求——她很可能已经睡下了，可他知道她更愿意被一封好消息叫醒。

她在卧室回复了视频通讯，裹在一件难看的粉色浴袍里。“Spock？噢我的上帝，你出了什么事？”

她看得见他手上还带着固定器，他脸上和脖子上的擦伤还没完全褪去。“我很好。”他安慰她，“我没想要让您担心。”

“让我担心？Spock，我是你母亲。我永远都在担心。你还好吗？告诉我发生了什么。”

Spock告诉了她，去掉了比较痛苦的细节。“我一直在Jim Kirk家里休养，刚刚回到家。”

Amanda似乎对此很开心。“真的？”她说，“Jim怎么样？”

“他很好。我很感激他的帮助。”

“我——很高兴他这么热心。”他母亲说，但她的语气一点都不高兴，“那么我猜他家没有通讯系统？连让你给妈妈报个平安都不行？”

“Jim家里没有配备星际通讯模块。”Spock说。但是连他自己都觉得这听着更像个借口。

“好的吧。”

“你还好吗？”Spock问，“你的保镖——”

“我的保镖好极了，Spock。我这里很好，而恐怕得用上撬棒才能把Nyota从这弄走了。她在这如鱼得水，她人生中第一次见到身边的人跟她一样聪明。”

Spock微笑，这样的环境对于Nyota的确再理想不过了，她与同学间的矛盾大多来自于她需要等待他们追上她的进度。而瓦肯科学院不会给她这类挫折。

“我又回了老房子，”Amanda继续说，“不过现在它被用作来访大使的接待处。议会把它给了我，但是，事实上——”她发出了一阵夸张的颤声，“我没那么想去。还有，我见了T’Pau几次，她没怎么变。”

“她没什么理由改变。”

“是啊。她问我你是否安康，这对她来说简直情绪化得吓人。我觉得她想你了。”

“那不太可能。”Spock说，“不过这很令我高兴。”

Amanda微笑起来，但突然转为了一个呵欠。“好吧，亲爱的，我很高兴见到一个完整的你，尽管在我看来有点青一块紫一块的。等我多睡一会再跟你聊——但是别忘了，因为你没告诉我出了什么事，我会狠狠吼你一顿。”

“好的，母亲。”Spock说着，关掉了通讯器。

* * * *

在Spock恢复期间，McKabe接手了Spock的大部分工作，他用一个勉强的微笑和一大堆文书工作迎接Spock的归来。“你回来真好。”是他说的唯一一句话。

Spock在关于他自己的调查上毫无进展，连真正可以追踪的线索都没有。撞向他的飞行器多半就是普通的原子能飞机，随处可见，难以追寻，整个事件中没有目击者也没有监控录像。最糟糕的是，他自己的记忆也派不上用场，他能记起他下班，回家，凌晨的时候听到了全员集合呼叫，而后——一片空白。

全员集合呼叫不是伪造的，一座二锂精炼厂发生火灾，而没人注意到Spock的缺席，直到他飞行器的信标消失。他是在公寓与精炼厂之间的一块玉米地里被发现的，神志不清地被困在严重变形的飞行器残骸里。他现在理解了，Kemblowski医生和Jim对于他伤势的评价毫无夸张——若是作为旁观者，他会很惊讶于还会有生物能存活下来。

比起白费功夫把有限的资源倾注于此，Spock通知了Sideman警长，她发誓几分钟之内搞到全部细节——她还不知道这次事故。“这就是我为什么讨厌跟联邦打交道，”她咒骂着，“他们总觉得自己无所不能，就是不知道在深陷泥潭的时候叫我们一声。”

Spock很古怪地被这个评价刺痛了一下，但只是说，“我联系你只为了一件事——我不认为我们的资源足以解决这个任务。”

“该死的当然不够。好吧，谢谢你把资料发过来。还有看在上帝份上，Spock，多加小心。你一定得知道，假使Imbelk真是幕后黑手，他不会罢休的。”

“我非常清楚。”Spock说，“但是我确信我能应付这种威胁，既然我知道这是——”

“私人的？”

“持久的。”

警长叹了口气，“‘持久’可不是我想用的词。不过，好在下周之内这件事差不多就能结束了。原告那边几天前就结了案，辩护也已经进行了一半。下周的这个时候，大使就该万无一失地被锁起来关到月亮上去了。”

“我们在月球上没有设立监狱。”Spock微笑着指出。

“我没说他会进监狱。那儿不是还有几个21世纪建的旧生物圈吗？没准还有哪个的气还没漏光。刚好拿来装他。”

这个是警长多年来的一个很可爱的特点，会替他们送上法庭的嫌疑人设计刑罚。Spock发现自己不由自主地被它抚慰了。

这也让他回到了处理日常案件中，他还需要再买一辆新的飞行器。他问过Jim的意见，Jim也热情地向他推荐了几个卖家，但他又公然对于他们的样式表现出无比的蔑视，导致Spock总是在Jim诡异飞行器的副驾驶座上无功而返。

大概两周之后，Spock房门突然上传来一阵重重的敲打声。

Spock僵住了。他已经提高了整幢楼的安保级别，并且对于他自己的公寓做了额外的改进，但是现在的形势还是迫使他抓起了相位枪。而后他打开了身份识别监控，上面显示——当然——是Jim，漫不经心地跳着脚等在门厅里。

长出一口气，Spock放下了相位枪，走向门口。

“嗨！”Spock打开门时Jim说。

“你好。”

“最近怎么样？”

“很好。你想进来吗？”

“当然，好的。事实上，”Jim突然住了口，他似乎洋溢着按捺不住的活力，“事实上，我过来是为了给你看点东西。在楼下，跟我来。”

Spock跟上他，看着Jim嗒嗒嗒地跑下楼梯，仰着脸等着他追上去，感到无比愉悦。他们离开公寓大楼，走进一个阳光明媚的秋日，温度对他而言很舒适，不过以多数人类的标准来看恐怕有点热。Jim穿着一件薄T恤以及一条破破烂烂的牛仔裤，Spock怀疑它完全是靠着意志力才拼到一起的。即使只穿了这么少，他还是微微地冒着汗。

停车场里有一辆车，深蓝色的，很眼熟，他从大致的外形认出，是Jim在他养伤期间造的那辆飞行器。Jim踱到车边，手沿着前盖缓缓滑下，就像那个晚上在酒吧抚过Melanie的大腿一般。它的设计与原型很类似，但是大了些，更有种稳重感。风挡和玻璃都是透明的，不过它们看上去没什么用处，因为没有车顶。

“你觉得怎么样？”Jim张开双臂，问道。

“它真美。”Spock说，用手背拂过前盖，车体表面平滑而富有光泽，那种触感胜过任何一种飞行器或是穿梭机使用的标准合金。

Jim露齿而笑。“不只是美丽。这美人儿除了给你冲卡布奇诺之外什么都能干——假如你需要，我也可以帮你加上。引擎是调整过的穿梭机反应堆，你如果需要紧急追击，速度能达到亚光速，而且安全防护部件比那个一碰就碎的东西多得多。”

“我明白了，”过了一会Spock说。他努力去消化Jim话中的“你”字。但他没有问，而是望着车子内部，皱起眉。“那些是什么？”他指着后视镜上挂着的东西问道。

“绒毛骰子[10]，”Jim说，仿佛这显而易见似的，“如何？很配吧？”

 _和 什么_很配——这个问题恐怕不会受欢迎。“在这样对外界敞开的车里，以任何速度驾驶恐怕都会很困难。”Spock指出。他不太相信Jim没想过这点，他更好奇的是接下来会发生什么。

Jim翻了个白眼，变出一串钥匙。他按下某个按钮，一张标准反重力飞行器防护罩刷地降了下来，就Spock所知，这看似可以用于大气层飞行。

“我明白了。”Spock再次说。

“那么，你想开着她出去兜一圈吗？”他把钥匙抛过来，Spock本能地伸手接住。

“我——这是件礼物？”

Jim耸耸肩，他的臀部倚在副驾驶一侧的车门上。“我可以出价。假如你想买的话。”

Spock挑起一边眉毛。“所以说这是一次商业交易。”

“呐，我听说你超有钱，所以我想也许你可以让我挣点辛苦钱。”Jim说着，笑了起来，“快点儿，别杵在那儿啦。我还想让你见识一下时速500公里的时候怎么做桶式翻滚呢。”

* * * *

五天之后，审判结果尘埃落定，而他听着警长在通讯里大骂了将近三个小时。剩下半天他都坐在卧室窗前，竭力回想着早已被他忘却的瓦肯式冥想步骤，而在日落之前，他发现自己已经得到了平静，失败当中甚至有一种安宁之感。

* * * *

第二天，Spock把陪审团的裁决告诉了Jim，而Jim只是说，“八点钟，你、我，弄点龙舌兰。”他补充道，“还有泥石流。”他明亮的笑容透过通讯系统传过来，“我们在Liftoff见，好吧？为了往昔岁月。”

“它只不过发生在18个月之前，不该叫做往昔岁月，Jim。”Spock说，但是Jim只是再一次大笑起来，结束了通讯。

几个小时以后，Spock站在卧室里，查看着他的便服，盘算着哪一件最适合在一个破酒吧跟朋友喝一杯来调节心情。他套上一件深棕色外套，正准备去拿帽子，突然有人敲门。

叹着气，Spock去开门——这是Jim特有的习惯，约好见面时间，然后就这样不请自来，就好像害怕Spock会在公寓和约定地点之间迷路一样。

但是门外不是Jim。

“探长，我等这次对话等了很久了。”Imbelk大使说。

Spock艰难地点头承认。

“我想要到你家里去，说话。”他继续说。

“鉴于最近的事件，那恐怕不太明智。你可以讲话了。”

大使点点头，就好像是在谈论天气。“你会有这种感觉是应该的。然而，我是自己来的，赤手空拳，而且我向你发誓，我不会伤害你，也不会允许其他人伤害你。无论你认为我犯了什么错误，我觉得你该相信我在所有方面都很诚实。说话。”他微笑——作为一个Ulnasian人来说一点都不吸引人，但是根据Spock的研究，他的表情的确意味着友好与信任。

Spock的相位枪就锁在两米之外的橱里。他充分了解Ulnasian人的力量，肉搏的念头绝对不能有，他低头看向Imbelk大使的手，发现它们的确是空的。

Imbelk大使踱进屋里，带着一种礼貌的好奇凝视着客厅。Spock在他身后关上了门。“你的房间很令人愉悦，并不像是我预料中如此节制的人该拥有的。你比看上去要有感情得多。”

Spock瞬间很庆幸Jim的兰花在他卧室里，关着的门阻隔了大使直言不讳的评价。

大使在桌边给自己找了个座位，继续说下去。“我希望向你为监禁我所做的努力表示祝贺，尽管你失败了。我钦佩你的勤勉，虽然这给我带来了很多不便。奇怪的是，这次审判反而让我的人民对于跟联邦进行贸易有了更大的兴趣。说话。”

“我并不清楚会有这样的后果，大使，我并不是外交官。你可以讲话了。”

“不，你作为外交官的话不会有这么大的成就。你，我猜，从没玩过象棋。说话。”

“我对游戏没有过多兴趣，大使。”Spock向厨房的方向走去，“需要我给您倒点喝的吗？你可以讲话了。”

“不，我并不渴。我希望和你谈谈之前几个月对于你的人身攻击。由于怕我要对此负责，我高薪聘请的律师们没有告知我太多，但是我已经重获自由，于是现在我得知了细节。”

Spock张开嘴，突然想起大使还没有让出话语权。于是他在桌面坐下，等待着。

Imbelk大使注意到这一点，又微笑起来。“你已经充分了解到插话的后果了，探长。我很高兴你没有和DiPalma犯同样的错误。说话。”

“所以说你承认杀死Joseph DiPalma只是因为一次小小的失礼。”Spock说。“你可以说话了。”他补充道。

“当然，”大使说，“但这并不小，我的反应也并不极端。我没有杀死他的任何家人或朋友。但是现在我懂了，”他看到了Spock的表情于是继续说，“联邦有它自己的规则，这事实上让任何贸易都变得困难。我们认定生命的方式与你们不同，你们重视每一个生物，完全不考虑它的实际意义。恐怕没有任何方式能让我们理解这一点。说话。”

“也许你是正确的，大使。你可以讲话了。”

“不过我不是为此而来的。我确信，对于你的人身袭击来自于我的一名随员，而不是我本人。这令我非常苦恼，所以我希望知道，你是否掌握了有助于找到嫌疑犯的任何信息。说话。”

Spock思考着。“这为什么会困扰你？而你又为什么保证不会伤害我？我清楚地记得我们上一次会面，大使，那时你对此事……相当雄辩。你可以讲话了。”

Imbelk大使大笑。“问得好，探长，但是答案无疑会令你对我的人民做出最糟糕的结论。当然，我希望你受伤害，因为你给我找了很多麻烦，还降低了我在人民中的威信。但是如果你出了事，就无疑会为你们警方提供充足的理由拘留我，讯问我甚至监禁我，这样我会有更多麻烦。况且，你的家族在联邦内地位更高，甚至比我在我的母星上还高，所以杀死你是违反礼仪的。当然，除非我杀死你所有的家人，但我知道你的哥哥被关在瓦肯星。在那儿很难进行暗杀。说话。”

“你的星球的道德观确实与我们的大不相同。”是Spock唯一能说出的话。这时他的通讯器响了，他从口袋里摸出它。当然，是Jim。“不好意思，大使。”他说，而大使只是盛气凌人地摆了摆手。“怎么了，Jim？”

“ _他妈的_ 放开我，你个混蛋。”Jim咆哮着。Spock眨眨眼，而紧接着Jim又开口了，“Spock。Spock？你能听见——我对天发誓，你敢动一点念头我就揍扁你。”

之后一片寂静，Spock瞬间感到他的世界颤抖着凝滞了——通讯器里传来一阵杂音，只有Ulnasian人讲话才会发出这种声音。Imbelk大使对上他的目光，点点头——他也听到了。他们一声不吭地奔向门口跑下台阶，直冲进渐沉的夕阳里。

“Spock，你有收到——我们在进取号上，他叫我联系你，但是 _去你妈的_ ——”这最后一句似乎是冲着抓着Jim的人说的，“我不会——”他住了口，然后传来一阵可怕的，湿答答的碎裂声。Spock跳进飞行器启动了引擎，他认得那声音，人类手臂折断的声音。

“Jim，我这就来。”

“不，Spock，你不能——我会没事的，只要 _离开_ 这儿——”

大使爬上了副驾驶座，一脸困惑地抓着安全带。“我真爱地球机械。说话。”他挑起话头。

“警局，”Spock说，用的是飞行器自带频道，以防与Jim失去联系，“这里是巡警，请将所有可用人员派遣至造船厂，授权号Spock-α76。敌方有人质，有人受伤。”

“我没事，”Jim大笑着，但Spock能听见他气喘吁吁的，“就是皮肉伤——”那个Ulnasian人又做了点什么，于是Jim尖叫起来。

“我确信那是个否认的声音。说话。”大使得出结论。

“你说得对。”Spock从牙缝里挤出这句话。

造船厂已经近在眼前，进取号的外壳矗立在那，如同平原上的一个庞然大物。传感器在碟部捕获了生命信号，而他已经能看的足够清楚——浅蓝色的Ulnasian人和一个略暗的人形，是Jim，跪在地上。

Spock设法着陆，抓起相位枪，有那么一秒，他意识到自己不再需要把它设定为击昏档了。“请留在这，大使。”他说。

大使无视了他，跳下了飞行器。Spock紧跟在后面。

“你的无能令我失望透顶。” Ornees冲他们喊道。她正揪着Jim的头发拎起他。Jim在她手里挣扎着，丝毫不顾他那畸形的左臂，而她似乎毫不在意。她另一只手里握着一把巨大的刀。“你似乎只有把事情弄得更糟的能耐。你可以讲话了。”

“我没意识到自己造成了如此的不便。”Imbelk大使说，“但是，我需要自我辩护一下，我并不清楚你的动机。或许如果你早点告诉我你的计划，我对你大概会更有用一点。说话。”

“我确信这是在讥讽我，Imbelk大人，考虑到目前的情况，我得赞美那种能力。”

“我并不是只靠说俏皮话才取得这个职位的。”Imbelk大使打断她，“你必须告诉我为什么要做这种事。说话。”

Ornees低头瞥了一眼Jim，就好像之前忘记了他的存在一般。“我会杀了他，还有Spock，然后归罪到你身上。”她说，仿佛这是显而易见的。“我费了九牛二虎之力才做到这步，现在我对于我的成功相当自信。你可以说话了。”

“这个计划相当聪明。”Imbelk大使承认。

Spock正等着警铃响起，突然开口，“请解释其中的逻辑，大使。”

Imbelk大使只是盯着他，盯得Spock想要扣下扳机，他的手由于尽力保持镇定而颤抖着。他能听见Jim挣扎着大口吸气。

“说话。”他说。

“Ornees想要我的职位，”大使解释，似乎困惑于哪里不够明显，“我只能假定，这次审判远比我想象的更能动摇我的地位。然而，很遗憾，Ornees已经学会了人类嫁祸于人的把戏，她不会是合适的继任者。”

“比某人强多了，不至于无能到让自己被囚禁——”

“我没说你可以讲话，Ornees，”Imbelk大使说，“而且你也不会接替我的职位。说话。”

但她没有说话，而是抓着Jim的头发把他拎直，她握着刀的手也紧了几分。“我们并不是天生喜爱杀戮，”她对Spock说，“但我会享受这个过程的。”然后她一刀捅进了Jim的肚子。

在风的包围里，四下一片静寂，但是Jim的喘息声瞬间在Spock脑子里炸开。他瞄准相位枪，开了火，在靠近的过程中击中了Ornees的肩膀，但她没有倒下，只是趔趄了一下，随后就站稳了。Spock又开了一枪，然而她 _大笑_ 了一声，猛地抽出刀子又刺进了Jim的胸口，没有刺中心脏一侧，不过她似乎对于令他速死毫无兴趣。Jim的眼睛大睁着，牙关紧咬，左臂徒劳地圈在身前，血不断地从手腕涌出来。

Spock丢下毫无用处的相位枪，猛地扑向她，一拳击在她手臂上，使她放开了对Jim的钳制。她转身面对他，得意洋洋地说，“几个月之前我就该杀了James T·Kirk。”

Ulnasian人很强壮，但并不够敏捷，Spock设法躲开了她的手和刀子。他竭力思考着对策，如何在不伤害她的情况下解除她的武器，但是他能感受到体内的狂怒叫嚣着要复仇。他知道，对她来说，抓住他就意味着他的死期，但是他唯一想做的事，就是揪住她，亲手把她撕成碎片。

他把精神集中到刀子上，一把抓住她的手腕，期盼一击即中。但是她的另一只手反而钳住了他的喉咙，挤压的力道足以立即掐晕一个人类。Spock挣扎着，可他看着刀子一点点刺向他，反而有种听天由命的感觉，那几乎是种解脱。他不知道Jim是不是还活着，而在这种未知的状况下，他至少可以带着希望死去。

这时，一阵尖锐的哀嚎响起，他喉咙上的手松开了。Ornees倒向甲板的时候满脸惊愕，而Spock跌在了她身上。片刻之后，眼前的迷蒙散去，他抬起了头。

Jim正握着他的相位枪，哆哆嗦嗦地颤抖着，闪烁的红灯意味着它被设定成了击毙档。他虚弱地朝Spock笑笑，说，“他死了吗？”

“Ornees是一名女性。”Spock茫然地说，然后起身跪倒在Jim身边。

Imbelk大使也走过来，轻轻地从Jim手里拿走了相位枪。“你救了他，”他对Jim说，“我之前不知道人类会为了这样的理由杀人。说话。”

Jim对他俩眨眨眼。“我们就是这样充满惊喜。很高兴见到你，大使。”

“也很高兴见到你，James T·Kirk。”大使看着Spock，“人类那种嫁祸于人的把戏——我想现在用得上了。说话。”

Spock没有听他讲话，而是抓起刀子割开Jim的衬衫。“我更乐意为杀了她而负责。”他厉声说。

刀伤与他最害怕出现的情况完全一样，Spock大脑某个遥远的部分——依然被叫嚣着的愤怒所占据——惊诧于Jim居然挺过了这么久。Spock脱下外套和衬衫，竭力压迫着疯狂喷涌的鲜血。

“我并没打算让你承担罪责，Spock。”Imbelk大使说，“那会是很愚蠢的。而我会的——不管你们的政府如何干涉，我知道你们没办法因为我杀了我母星的人而逮捕我。顺便一提，在你们无穷无尽的规则里，这是个很好利用的漏洞。说话。”

Spock终于听见了警铃声——似乎此起彼伏。

Jim的动作越来越虚弱，也越来越缓慢，他仰头冲着天空眨着眼，似乎记不得自己在哪了。“求求你，Jim，”Spock说，“你一定要挺住。医生马上就——”

“我觉得不行了。”Jim轻轻地说。

“你不能死，Jim。”Spock命令道，“我不会允许你死。”

“我确定这超出了你的势力范围，”大使评论道。Spock抬眼瞪着他，怒火又一次熊熊燃烧起来，但是大使只是笑笑，“我还是留下你一个人和他告别吧。”

“Spock——”Jim抓住了他的胳膊。他的手指冰凉冰凉的，Spock感觉到 _你没事/太值了/别道歉/太值了/爱你/别道歉/求你了/要好好活/值得一切 ……_他想闭上眼，但他所能做的只有尽力睁大双眼，望着Jim抬手触摸他的脸颊，微微笑了笑，唇角带着一抹鲜红。 _这一直都是值得的 。_

Spock抱紧了他，听着警铃哀鸣着渐近，感觉到鲜血在指间汩汩流过。 

[1] 即“Iron Maiden”，一种欧洲古老的刑具，做成人形，有左右对开的两扇门，门里面装置有尖锐的钉子，一关上门，里面的人就会体会到铁钉刺穿身体的疼痛。（好变态！！！！）

[2] 这个地方引用的是安迪·坦纳特导演的，1998年上映的电影《Ever After（译名：灰姑娘：很久很久以前）》里面女主角丹妮尔的一句台词，女主聪明过人，勇敢独立，永远不会等待王子来解救她，而是反而经常帮助王子，救他一命（跟U姐性格真像啊hhh）

[3] 原文为“Big shot, you know. Muckity-muck, high-falutin. Bigwig. Big cheese.”都是“大”尺寸2333，对应后面Spock和Jim开的小黄腔（Spock一本正经地口嗨我的天！）

[4] 原文是Police Pursuit Designation，前面Jim胡诌的叫做“get-out-of-jail-free card”

[5] 原文Fortress of Solitude，作者 Jonathan Lethem，是一部以20世纪70年代美国为背景的小说，故事发生在纽约的布鲁克林，两个男孩子，一黑一白，成了好友。

[6] 这里原文是“the paintings of St. Nicholas”，传说历史上最初会给小朋友送礼物的是一位大主教，死后被封为St. Nicholas，1823年，经典的《圣·尼古拉斯来访》（A Visit from St. Nicholas）将“圣诞老人”与宗教人物St. Nicholas区别开来，后来画家Thomas Nast在《Harper’s Weekly》上发表圣诞节连环画，把St. Nicholas画成了一个体形圆胖、乐呵呵，留着白胡须的老人，也就是今天对我们来说比较熟悉的圣诞老人形象啦。

[7] 这里Hospitals give me the jumps.一句用了Cipher大人的翻译……跪~

[8] 劳莱和哈台（Laurel Stan and Hardy Oliver），美国长期搭档演出滑稽片的两位演员。1926年，两人开始搭档拍片，劳莱瘦小，哈台胖大，从形象上增加了滑稽感，成为美国早期影片中最受欢迎的一对搭档演员。

[9] 《纳尼亚传奇3》的开头。据说Eustace的发音和某个意为“没用”的词很像，但是英语废不知道是哪个词OJZ…

[10] 原文“Fuzzy dice”通常是两颗一块儿挂在后视镜上，代表幸运的复古装饰。知乎看到的解释：起源据说是二战时期美国空军战事不利，有飞行员在执行任务前用投骰子的方式预测能否顺利返航。结果投出了两颗大点数的骰子，就把这两颗色子挂在仪表盘上希望带来好运，后来果真平安返回，于是大家效仿起来。【所以Jim你是觉得Spock跟毛绒绒很配？？？


End file.
